Not just a shepherd
by WTFChocobos
Summary: It was just a normal day for Naruto before he ran into a Samurai, a shepherd's arch enemy, in the desert on the way back home from a long erand. But after meeting this 'Samurai', he realized that not all Samurai dogs are bad.
1. Chapter 1

It was hot. Too hot to really do anything, especially if you live in a desert. But this wasn't stopping Naruto. He had promised his adopted mother that he would go to the towns and get some sheers for the shepherds. Yep, he was a shepherd boy, or is one. And he didn't mind the heat one bit.

"Ah! What a nice day for a stroll, don't ya think Carmel?" The boisterous blond asked his camel, who only grunted in return. "Glad you think so too." He patted the beast's neck and continued walking.

But he suddenly stopped. In the distance, there was a black figure lying down on the sand. Thinking that the person might have been hurt, Naruto ran towards the figure at full speed, Carmel following. When he reached the figure, he found that it was a man. And not just any man, but a Samurai. Samurais hated shepherds.

"What's a Samurai doing here?" The blond asked himself. "I should leave, but I can't just leave him here to rot. That would be shameful. I'm sure he has a reason for being all the way out here. I'm Tsunade won't mind if I brought him back to camp."

He hefted the man onto his camel and started his way back home. But it was a two day travel. Naruto already had his sheers and already spent a day traveling back home. That left him only one day left.

When it became nightfall, the blond stopped for the night and made a small fire. He made a small bed out of his blanket and traveling bag for the Samurai and quickly laid the man down on it. And now that he could really look at him, he wasn't a man at all. The guy was a teenager; maybe around 19, a year older than Naruto.

The teen had black stylish hair that reminded the blond of a duck's butt and had pale skin that held many gashes and cuts, a few bruises her and there. But that was just the part that Naruto could see with the raven's half open yuketa. He couldn't imagine how much there would be under the clothing.

But he had to see if there was anymore. So he stripped the raven down to his undergarments and whistled at the wounds that covered his body. "I knew you had a reason for being all the way out here."

He started to clean the wounds and put some sort of ointments on them. "A Samurai wouldn't be able to cause these kinds of wounds on his own. So something must be up in order to get these kinds of wounds." The blond mused to himself as he kept cleaning the wounds, gently rubbing out the dirt.

Naruto started to dress the wounds when the raven's lips moved to say something, making the blond jump.

"W-water," the raven mumble between a half gasp and half croak.

Naruto immediately went into action and went to his traveling bag for his gourd of water. When he came back, he noticed that the guy's eyes were still closed and his mouth partially open as if waiting for something.

He gently placed the tip of the gourd against the raven's lips and watched as the Samurai drank thirstily. The raven drank until the water was completely gone, which in turn made Naruto whimper at his lost water. But he stopped when the Samurai spoke again.

"Who… are you?" He asked coarsely, his voice a little better than before. Naruto hesitated before giving his name, not knowing if the guy was seriously ill or if he was just tricking him.

"Naruto… Uzimaki. What's yours?" The blond jumped slightly as the raven finally opened his eyes, revealing coal black eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the Samurai, Sasuke, replied. "You're gorgeous," he mumbled the last part, but loud enough for Naruto to hear.

The blond's eyes widen at this and he quickly scooted away from the older teen. Never has anyone told him or told him that. He was just a blond with blue eyes, tan skin, and whisker like marks on each side of his cheeks.

The raven turned his head towards the blond and chuckled. "I'm sorry that I surprised you, but could you please continue on fixing my wounds? I don't want to get an infection."

Naruto nodded, blushing slightly, and continued doing what he was doing earlier. Sasuke hissed whenever the blond would put ointment on sensitive scrapes or scratched, causing the blond to apologize every time.

"So," Naruto started, just finishing wrapping up a wound, "what's a guy like you doing all the way out here?" He started on another scrape.

"I was… running away from my home," the raven replied, watching the blond wrap up a wound around his thigh. He tried not to blush as he saw that it was particularly close to the hem of his undergarments.

"Why?"

"I did some "things" that people at the fire temple don't quite appreciate; saying that it was a sin and that their gods look down upon it." The raven rolled his eyes.

"What did you do?"

Sasuke looked at the blond with a smirk. "You're a nosy little shepherd aren't you?" The blond blushed and looked away at the raven's suggestion, tying the last bit of cloth over another leg wound.

"I'm just curios." Naruto pouted and got up, walking over to his camel and getting his traveling bag. He pulled out a pot and some food, pouring the food into the pan and putting it over the fire.

"What are you making?"

"I was going to make ramen, but 'someone' had to go and drink all the water," the blond complained as the raven slowly sat up. "But I guess leftover rice will have to do."

"What's… ramen?"

Naruto nearly died when he heard the raven say that. His eyes bugged out as his jaw went slack. "You never had ramen before?! Who are you?!"

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the blond's reaction, but nodded nonetheless. "In my 'religion', all we could eat was fruits and vegetables, fish, and sometimes meat. No junk food. But I never heard of this ramen before."

Naruto grinned, but soon frowned. "Where are you from and what did you do to make you have to run away?" He asked, stirring the pot. The raven only smirked that said 'like I'm going to tell you.'

"You'll find out soon enough," is all he says. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms before stirring the pot again, adding some spices to it. "So, what is your home town like?"

"What is my hometown like? Hmm," the blond rubbed his chin in though as he served Sasuke some rice, handing him a bowl. "There's not much to say. Me and my people live past this desert and we herd sheep. But the women either teaches, make baskets, or cook for our tribe."

Sasuke listened closely as he ate. "So what are the people like?"

"They're great… well, except for Sai and Sakura. Sai seems like he has no emotion and always say perverted things. And Sakura," he suddenly shivers, "She's an annoying little brat that always gets her way and her hair! I've never seen anyone with pink hair before!"

Sasuke laughed at the blond's enthusiasm. "Do you have any parents?" As soon as he said that, he wished he could stab himself and take it back as he watched Naruto's face sadden, which made the raven's heart grip in pain. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm."

"It's ok, I know you didn't. It's just that… I don't really feel comfortable about talking about my parents," the blond explained, taking a small nibble of his rice. "But if you must know, they're dead. They were killed by Samurais who stole their sheep and money after they were murdered."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault; unless you were the one who killed them, I trust you."

Sasuke seemed surprised by the blond's words. Why would anyone trust another Samurai if they were the one's who destroyed your life. "Why? Why do you trust me? I'm a Samurai myself, or… used to be."

Naruto had placed his now empty bowl down and wiped his face with the sleeve of his robe. "Did you like being a Samurai?" The raven shook his head. "And you said that you were running away for a certain reason right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I trust you. I trust that you won't kill me in the night and go running off with my camel."

"But why? I don't understand. How could you not hate me when I myself used to be a something that killed your parents?" Sasuke asked hysterically, standing up now.

"I learned that you can't hold onto a grudge for too long or it might hurt you or the people around you some day. I've learned to let go and forget about the past. You should too," the replied calmly, smiling at him gently before looking up at the stars. "We should head for bed; we have a long day ahead of us."

=^-^=

Naruto was right; they did have a long day ahead of them. And it was hot.

Sasuke couldn't understand how the blond wasn't complaining about the heat, or even sweat for that matter. But all the blond had to do was take off his heavy robe and he was good to go. But the raven shouldn't complain, since he was the one riding the camel and Naruto was the one walking beside him.

Once in a while, the blond would ride with the raven, but other than that, he walked. And when the blond did complain about the heat and took off his shirt, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Naruto's muscled back and chest. He certainly was tan; his ass must have been tanner than the raven's face. This made the raven blush.

Anyways, Naruto wasn't overly muscled though. He was just perfect, maybe a little girly in some ways.

Sasuke had taken his own black yuketa off and slowly felt himself begin to burn. But the cloth wrapped around his body for his wounds did some help in protecting his pale white skin from the sun's harmful rays. And when the blond had turned around to ask a question, he quickly turned back around, blushing.

The raven was so pale that Naruto almost wanted to say 'sheep wool' to him, but contained himself from saying anything stupid. But the raven was also muscled, more than the blond was. And his black hair glistened in the sun and looked beautiful against his pale skin. It went well with him.

But what Naruto didn't know was that this man was about to change his life forever.

=^-^=

(ok, I have to pretend this is a movie and put bloopers after each chapter. If you don't like it just tell me)

**Bloopers!**

"Ah! What a nice day for a stroll, don't ya think caramel?" Naruto asked his camel before he frowned. "Wait, I said that wrong didn't I?"

"It's Carmel, not Caramel."

"Oh right. Sorry I was thinking of Caramel at the time and it just sounds so much better than Carmel," the blond laughed nervously. "Now excuse me... while I... (coagh) get more acquainted with my script."

[**beep**]

"But why?" Sasuke asked, his lips twitching as he tried not to laugh. "Why can't I remember my lines?"

Naruto burst out laughing. "I don't know maybe you're having a brain poop."

[**beep**]

Sasuke watched as Naruto took off his shirt, noticing the tan skinned that laid underneath the clothing. "Damn, I wonder if your ass is tanner than my face."

The people in the studio laughed as the blond blushed.

[**beep**]

Sasuke squirmed as he took off his yuketa, not noticing that he was slipping slightly. When he barely had it over his head, he slipped completely off the camel, Naruto not noticing until everyone started laughing.

[**beep**]

"And Sakura," the blond shuddered, "she's just some brat who, who… get's me tongue twisted and wants me to shit my pants!"

[**beep**]

"I like ramen," Naruto said in a haunting voice, eyes wide like he was on crack and his mouth spread into a huge grin. "Do you like ramen?"

Sasuke just looked at him before nodding his head. "Weird…"

[**beep]**

"We should head for bed; we have a long day ahead of us," the blond said, getting ready for bed. Sasuke just sat there with his head down in his hands, making the blond frown. "Uh Sasuke?"

He poked the raven's shoulder, receiving a snore in return. Naruto rolls his eyes at the studio.

[**beep] **

That's all folks. I hoped you like it. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was exhausted by the time Naruto said that they were home. When the raven looked to see where they were, all he saw were herds of sheep and a cliff directly behind them. A river split the cliff in half, meaning that the blond's home must be on the other side of the cliff. But all he could see right now were sheep, a well, and more sheep.

"You stay here while I'll go warn Tsunade that you're here," the blond said when they reached the well. He helped Sasuke off the camel before leaving.

The raven took another look around before going towards the well and drank as much water as he could get without popping. He never tasted such clean and fresh water in all his life. But when he had finished, he heard a commotion going on towards his left.

The raven looked to see three girls fighting and pulling on the reigns of a camel, while two other men fought back, trying to pull the camel away from the girls. Seeing how the girls were dressed, they must be from Naruto's village.

Figuring out a plan, he looked towards his right and saw two other camels with traveling bags and rugs. They must be the two men's camels.

Sasuke cleared his throat to gather the thieves' attention and women's. "Ah, excuse me," he started, standing behind the two beasts and looking at the men, "are these yours?"

The look on the men's faces clarified that they were. He threw his arms back and smacked both of the camels' behinds, making them run off towards the desert. The men followed them, calling out to them as they ran as fast as they could.

The three girls looked at Sasuke with wide eyes and their mouths wide open. The raven chuckled some and leaned against the stone wall that surrounded the well when exhaustion fell over him. But the stones that he was leaning on suddenly gave in and he fell with a splash into the well.

"Whoa!" _Splash!_

"Oh my gosh!" yelled one of the girls with black hair.

"Don't worry; we'll get you out!" said a mush higher voice that had pink hair.

"Come on guys!" exclaimed the blond.

Sasuke grabbed hold of the rope that was tied around a bucket and held on as the girls struggled to pull him up. They pulled with all their strength that they didn't notice the blond coming towards them, whistling to himself.

"And what are we doing ladies?" Naruto asked the struggling girls.

"We're trying to get the crazy man out of the well!" exclaimed the pinkette.

Naruto looked at them confusedly. "What crazy-"

"Whoa!" came a yell when the girls accidentally loosened their grip, but still didn't let go of the rope.

Immediately, Naruto sprung from his spot and ran towards the girls, grabbing the rope from them. "Don't worry Sasuke; we'll get you out!" He pulled on the rope and pulled Sasuke up in a matter of seconds. He watched as Sasuke hung on the rope with a smile.

"Wow, you're pretty strong for your size," the raven stated when he saw that the blond was the only one who had a hold of the rope.

Naruto glared and let go of the rope, making Sasuke and the rope fall back into the well.

"Ah!"

The girls watched the raven fall before looking back at the blond with their mouths wide open. Naruto smirked and fixed his robe.

"Mmhm," he hummed and walked away, the girls watching him leave.

"That's why momma said he'll never get married," stated the black haired girl in a matter-of-fact voice.

=^-^=

"Wait, please, ladies; you don't have to do this," Sasuke said as several old women washed him with wet rags. They washed his feet, legs, then his torso. "Please, ladies, you already washed everywhere-whoa!" I gasped as they cleaned a _certain_ area. "I was wrong."

The tent flap suddenly flew open from where he was being washed and a blond woman with two low ponytails and a big bust came in. The other women moved away, leaving him naked and holding up a towel to cover his privates. The woman hugged him, his face in her breast.

"Welcome my lad," she smiled as she put her robe on him to cover him up. Sasuke took it and wrapped it around himself. "I'm glad to have you as our guest. Please, come and eat with us." She left right she said that, Naruto coming in as she left.

"Sorry about that, she tends to get carried away sometimes. She 's my adopted mother, Tsunade; leader of our village," the blond explained, walking up to the raven. "We should head out for dinner."

"Yeah, sure," the raven mumbled, fallowing the blond out. He was greeted with many smiling faces around a large bonfire, bowls of food sitting in front of each person. He felt something tug at the bottom of his robe and looked down. It was the little pinkette who appeared to be about 5 years old.

"Sit with me," she said excitedly, dragging him to where she was sitting. Sasuke sat next to her with Naruto on his other side and looked at the bowl of fruit in front of him. He was about to take a huge chunk out of one when the blond slapped in the back of the head.

"Not yet," he whispered. "Tsunade's going to make a speech."

"Oh, sorry," Sasuke whispered back, putting the fruit back down. He looked forward to where the woman was standing and listened as she spoke.

"My people of Konoha, today we have a special guest from the village hidden in the Mist," she started, causing many people to whisper to each other. "Now don't be alarmed, you shouldn't feel threatened by someone who saved my daughters."

"How could we know that it was just an act and he waiting to kill us all in our sleep?" Asked a blue haired teenager, growling at the raven. "He could be a Samurai."

"I-I was one," Sasuke mumbled, but loud enough for his neighbors to hear and spread it among each other.

"See," the bluenette pointed, "he could kill us and steel our possessions in our sleep. He can not be trusted." The crowd murmured to each other in agreement. "I say we slay him now!"

Naruto was about to protest when Tsunade beat him to it. "Now, now Sora. Would a murderous man save my daughters if he's going to slay them later in the night?" The woman asked sternly, scowling at the bluenette, or rather, Sora.

"He also traveled with my Naruto," piped in a voice from the other side of the circle, making the Naruto shudder. "Now don't you see that something is going on? He should be thanked." Sasuke tensed when he heard this, especially when he heard the guy say his Naruto.

"That's a very good point Sai," the blond woman agreed. "You should be thanked… uh,"

"Sasuke."

"Right, Sasuke. You should be thanked for your kindness of saving my girls and bring back Naruto on time for once." The blond blushed at Tsunade's statement.

"Um, Tsunade-sama, I do not wish to be thanked; for I have done nothing that needs to be thankful for," the raven mumbled, looking at his hands. He was surprised when the woman started laughing as Naruto watched with amusement.

"You saved my daughters Hinata, Ino, and Sakure and made Naruto on time from his errand and you say that it is nothing?" The raven nodded. "Well you're one stupid asshole, that's for sure."

"Hey!"

"But I'm still thankful for what you did. And what exactly were you doing all the way out here in the desert? If you don't mind me asking," the leader inquired.

"I rather not speak about it. I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

"See? He has secrets too. He might be trying to trick us with his play acting," Sora growled, his fists clenching his knees.

"Oh would you just shut up?" Came another voice from the circle of people. Sasuke looked around and spotted a redhead with foamy green eyes and a tattoo that said love in Japanese. "So he's a Samurai, so what? He didn't kill the dobe here on the way back home and he saved Hinata, Ino, and Sakura."

"Shut up, Gaara!" The bluenette growled. "He could be acting and his buddies could be close by. Why should we trust him?"

"Because, dipstick, I was just at the Mist village not too long ago to buy food for the camels when these Samurais came up to me and asked me if I saw a guy that fit with Sasuke's description. They didn't know that I was a shepherd and I said I didn't and asked why they were searching for him. They that he had done something, I don't know what, and had to be beheaded, but he escaped. Does that answer your question?" Th redhead explained, crossing his arms.

Sora just sat there before huffing and turning away, crossing his arms. "I still don't trust him."

"Oh well, your loss," Tsunade smirked. "Anyways, Sasuke, how long do you plan to stay here?"

"I don't know. Once I'm healed, I'll probably leave; I don't want to cause anymore trouble," the raven replied, his blank.

"Nonsense!" Naruto exclaimed, wrapping an arm around the raven's shoulder. "You should stay with us!"

"That's a splendid idea Naruto," the blond woman smiled in agreement. "And I don't want to hear any buts; you're staying here and that's that."

Sasuke sighed and smiled gently. "But just one question though; why do Samurais hate shepherds?"

The crowd went silent after he said that. You could probably hear the drop of tear fall to the ground by the water barrels. The circle of people weren't expecting that from the raven.

"What did I say?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto. The blond just stared at him for a moment or two before smiling nervously.

"It's nothing," the leader replied, a little upset. "We'll tell you when the time comes, ok?"

"Whatever," the raven sighed. "So, where am I supposed to sleep?"

=^-^=

**{BLOOPERS!}**

Naruto grabbed the raven's hand to help him off the camel but resulted in making Sasuke on top of him instead, kneeing the blond in the balls.

"Oh god!" The blond wheezed, curling in a small ball.

"You ok?" Sasuke asks, kneeling next to the blond.

"Yeah, just let my testicles have their moment for a minute."

**[beep]**

The raven chuckled and leaned against the stone wall that surrounded the well. And he sat there and waited, and waited, and waited before the wall finally collapsed.

"Your timing was a little off!" came his voice from the well.

"Sorry!"

**[beep]**

"Wow, you sure are strong for your size," Sasuke said smiling.

Naruto glared and let go of the rope, not noticing that it was wrapped around his wrist before it was too late. With a sharp tug, the blond was pulled into the well as well.

"Crap! What the hell am I paying you for?!" The director yelled.

**[beep]**

"Oh would you please shut up?" Came another voice from the circle of people. "I mean seriously, what's wrong with you? Did your mother drop you on your head when you were a baby?"

Sora glared before bursting out laughing. "Maybe she did!"

**[beep]**

"So, who am I supposed to sleep with? - I mean where am I supposed to sleep?!"

The studio laughed at the raven, Sasuke laughing with them.

**[beep]**

Sora just sat there, looking like he was trying not to laugh. He finally smiled and laughed. "I'm sorry, I can't remember my lines."

"It's 'I still don't trust him'."

"Right. I still don't trust him! Damn it!"

**[beep]**

That's it. Hope you like it so far.

And I have a special thanks for kirelover44. Thank you kirelover44 for being my very first reviewer when I first started out on my stories; for you are now my very best pen pale friend ever. Dude! You really should come to Alaska! Don't make me get on my knees and beg!


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke yawned as his eyes fluttered open, stretching. But as he stretched, his right hand bumped into something, receiving a muffled groan in return. Immediately, the raven sat up, looking around in a frenzy as if trying to figure out where he was.

Slowly he calmed down as pieces of memory came back from last night. After the speech and dinner, he went to bed in Naruto's tent, since he was the only one who let Sasuke into his tent. The raven couldn't remember how long it's been since he had such a wonderful sleep.

He sighed and snuggled back under the fur blankets, closing his eyes for more sleep. But he was suddenly shoved off the blanket that covered the ground and onto the freezing cold dirt, making him yelp.

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke yelled, glaring at the blond who was snuggled under the blankets, smirking.

"That's what you get for hitting someone in their sleep and waking them up," Naruto replied, his smirk growing at the fuming raven.

"You didn't have to push me off the rug onto this cold dirt, goddammit!" His face grew red when the blond only chuckled in response. Sasuke was about to reply with something harsh before Naruto beat him to it.

"I didn't _have_ to push you, I just _wanted_ to; to see what kind of reaction I would get out of you. And I was right, you do squawk like a duck."

That's it.

The raven flung himself towards the blond, ready to punch that smirk off the blond's face. Naruto was too surprised to move out of the way, which resulted in getting a punch directly on the jaw. The raven smirked as his fist came in contact with Naruto's jaw.

The blond flew out of the tent, causing the tent wall to rip as he flew out. People around the tent moved out of the way as he landed on the ground, knocking the wind out of him as his back crashed against the hard soil.

As soon as he hit the ground, he was back on his feet. But he soon wished he hadn't when he heard several whistles and cat-calls. And now that he was standing, he could feel quite a draft on his nether regions; and he must say, it was quite a cold morning.

He looked down to see that he was naked in plain day light. He blushed and quickly covered his limp length; embarrassed that he had forgotten that he slept in the nude. The blond turned tailed and ran back through the rip in the tent and yelled,

"You're dead Sasuke!"

The people watched as the blond ran through the rip, some whistling at his retreating ass. They heard some scuffling and muffled yelling coming from the tent before a blur of black and white came flying out of the tent flap (let's just say that the tent is pretty big and could hold about 13 to 14 people).

People started to gather around the tent in interest as they saw Sasuke come flying out of the tent, in nothing but pants and gauze. Naruto followed him out with pants on this time but not a shirt. You could practically see those muscles ripple underneath that tan skin.

Just like the blond, the raven was back on his feet as soon as he hit the ground. He growled and the two ran towards each other with raised fists. Naruto landed the first punch, his fist connecting with Sasuke's cheek as the raven landed a punch to the blond's gut.

Both back away for a moment, holding their bruised cheek and gut before they were at it again; falling to the ground in tangled limbs. Punch after punch, kick after kick, they would not stop until someone was down and neither of them seemed to be on the losing streak.

They rolled away from each other, getting back onto their feet. They took a two minute brake before they were at it again, running towards each other once more with a raised fist. But their fists didn't come in contact with anything, unless you won't to say another fist. But it was either of theirs, it was someone else's.

Before they could comprehend anything else, they were tossed aside. Naruto yelped when he crashed against several water barrels, getting himself wet. Sasuke grunted when he crashed into another person, making the guy yelp in surprise.

The blond was about to retort something at the figure before he noticed who it was. "Kakashi-sensei," he whimpered, getting up from the pile of broken barrels, soaking wet and dripping water. "Why'd you stop us?!"

"For several good reasons," the man, Kakashi, said. He had white hair, pale skin, and a scarf wrapped around his head that covered his mouth and left eye. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the man. "First, Sasuke is wounded enough as it is. Second, it's time for you and the ice princess to herd the sheep. And third, I just felt like it."

Naruto sighed and rolls his eyes. _How'd I know that he was going to say that? _Sasuke just glared at the nick-name that the white haired man gave him. "The man smiled and walked away before stopping in front of the blond.

"Make sure you fix some more barrels for the ladies; seeing on how you destroyed them and all," he said, smirking under his mask. The blond scrunched up his face as the Kakashi continued walking, the women scowling as the blond walked away from them.

"Hey! You were the one who threw me into them! You should be the one to fix them!" The blond growled when the man just kept walking, waving a hand over his shoulder. "Grr."

"Just let it go, Naruto," Sasuke grumbled, wiping the dust off his torso and pants, the blond watching him with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "As I recall, you were the one who started it."

"Did not! You were the one who came at me with a fist first!"

"Yeah, but _your_ words were what ticked me off, so basically you were the one who started it." The raven started to tense up as the blond's fists clenched.

"Well. If you hadn't hit me in the face and woken me up, then maybe I wouldn't have said that," Naruto growled, trying not to loose his cool to the ice princess.

"So you're saying it's my fault?"

"Damn straight."

"That's bull shit. If you hadn't insisted on sleeping with you in your cot and made another place for me to sleep, then maybe I wouldn't have hit you in the face."

"Now you're blaming it on me?!"

"No, I was talking about myself. Of course I'm blaming you, dumb ass!" Sasuke scowled at the dobe, daring him to protest back. And Naruto, oh he dared alright but didn't get say anything back when Sora came out of his tent, his face red.

"Would you two just shut up?! It's both of you guys' faults," the bluenette scowled. "And don't you need to get to work, Naruto?" He walked up to Naruto and whispered in his ear, which made the raven furious, and said, "And don't forget about tonight; you made a deal, remember?"

Naruto blushed and frowned at the kid. "Well I don't always keep my promises. You out of everyone should know that by now," he whispered back.

Sora went wide eyed before growling, "You bitch! It was just a trick so you could fool around with me, wasn't it?!" He punched the blond at what he said next.

"What can I say? People can't resist me. And I only do _that_ with people that I like and you're not one of them." He smirked when Sora punched him the jaw, a very girly punch.

Sasuke watched with interest as Naruto got hit in the jaw, his head not even snapping sideways at the girly punch. He wanted to laugh at the blue haired kid. Sora acted like he was tough but was actually week physically. But the kid did leave a nice bruise on the blond.

"You bastard!" the boy yelled before running off towards the field.

Naruto sighed and frowned at the retreating form, shaking his head. The raven walked up to him, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's nothing," the blond mumbled, easing some of Sasuke's curiosity.

"I'm still curios though," the raven grumbled, crossing his arms.

"About what?"

"A lot of things. Like why do Samurais hate shepherds? And why do you trust me after all the things my people did to you? I'm just confused and angry at not knowing why."

Naruto smiled gently at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He blushed when he felt how smooth and soft the skin was under his palm. "Don't worry; you'll find out soon enough."

"Whatever. Don't we have a job to do? And what is it that we are going to be doing?"

=^-^=

**{BLOOPERS!}**

Sasuke yawned as his eyes fluttered open, stretching before snuggling back under the blankets. Beside him, Naruto tried to chuckle as the raven began snoring, knowing that it was fake.

"Ok, cut!"

The studio burst out laughing when Sasuke kicked the blond from out under the covers, showing him in his birthday suit.

"Shit!"

**[beep]**

"So you're saying that it's my fault?" Sasuke scowled.

"Yes! It's always your fault! It's always your fault that you're so sexy that it makes me forget my lines!"

"Well sorry that I'm so sexy!"

"Damn it!" The blond cursed, pulling the raven into a deep kiss.

"Ok cut!"

They pulled away and laughed.

"Damn it! You're all fired!" The director scowled.

**[beep]**

Naruto frowned as he tried getting up from the pile of broken barrels. The others watched as he struggled to get up, slipping several times. Finally he stopped.

"Uh, could I get some help over here?!"

"Dumb ass," mumbled to the camera.

**[beep]**

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, their lips twitching.

"Oh fuck it," the raven grumbled and the two started to pretend to dance, Sasuke twirling him around before dipping him towards the camera. The raven looked at the camera.

**[beep]**

"About a lot of things. Like why do Samurais hate shepherds? And…" Sasuke paused for a moment, Naruto trying not to smile. "Damn it, let's start over."

**[beep]**

Thanks for all the reviews! Man am I pissed! Last night around midnight, I woke up from my brother cursing up a storm, getting mad at the computer for no reason. He cursed and had a temper tantrum for about an hour. I was about to crap my pants by his fowl language! I was about to slap him silly!


	4. Chapter 4

"No. Hell no," Sasuke glared at the piece of clothing in the blond's hand. "There is no way I'm going to wear that and you can't make me."

"It's either this or be naked while you wait for you _Samurai_ clothing to dry," Naruto said, handing the clothes to the raven. "And besides, you'll scare the sheep off with all that black clothing."

The raven rolled his eyes and took the clothing from the blond. "And how is black supposed to scare sheep?" He started to strip out of his dirty old black clothes as Naruto turned around.

"Sheep are calmer around colors that they've seen before. Such as brown, green, tan, and sand color. But they've never seen black before unless it was a wolf or a sheep. And sheep always follow their masters no matter where you are."

"So these sheep are like your pet?"

"Yep. If you go by yourself, they'll run off. But if they see me, they'll immediately come towards me. They recognize me and know that it's safe."

Sasuke hummed and almost chuckled at the image of sheep following Naruto around like lost dogs. He smirked as he put on the wool robe, not liking how it was baggy on him. His old clothes were baggy but not as baggy as this.

"Ok, you can look now," the raven grumbled. He wore something that felt like a dress with a heavy robe over it. How could the dobe stand it?

"See, not so bad is it?" Naruto smiled, biting his lip to keep from laughing. Sasuke looked like a child wearing adult clothing.

"You have got to be freakin' kidding me. How can you stand this in this kind of hot weather?! It's like wearing a heavy coat for the winter!"

"Don't ask me; we're used to it. And you being from the Village hidden in the Mist, I can tell why you're not used to it. Now let's go, I don't want to see any of my sheep missing."

"Sometimes I wonder why sheep would want to run away from their masters."

"I do too."

"But with you, I could come up with a few reasons."

"Hey!"

"Let's go dobe, we have sheep to herd. Though I have no clue how to do that," the raven mumbled the last part to himself, but Naruto heard it anyways.

"Don't worry; I'll teach you everything I know!" The blond patted his back.

"Which probably isn't much."

"Well excuse me Mrs. ice princess! What got shoved up your ass?" Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms and heading for the fields.

"Lighten up dobe; your mood is affecting me."

"You were the one who started it."

"Please, let's not get into this again. I already have a headache and you're making it worse by all that jabbering. So could we please just hurry up and herd these sheep?"

"Whatever. And you don't just herd sheep; you got to clean them, count them to make sure none are missing, and help some of them give birth sometimes. It's not as easy as it sounds. Believe me, I know."

"Oh God help me."

=^-^=

Sasuke panted when he had finished washing the last sheep. Naruto was right; it is hard taking care of sheep. And he can't imagine himself doing this everyday by himself like the blond does. And the blond was even breaking a sweat.

But he will not let the dobe surpass him. He will become a shepherd boy and become part of the small village. He will try everything he can to fit in with village, even if it kills him.

Naruto sighed as the last sheep was cleaned. All of them were healthy. No bugs, no diseases, all of them were clean. That's good, now they could be sheared and their wool could be used for clothing and more tents. And several of them were pretty close to giving birth.

"Ok, since we are done cleaning and counting them, we can just sit here and watch over them," the blond explained, standing up.

"What? Can't we just go back and get some sleep?" the raven whined, lying on his back. Naruto leaned over him and frowned.

"Of course not. We gotta watch over them and make sure that none of them get stolen or eaten. So get up and don't be lazy."

Sasuke grumbled and slowly got up, his back aching. He had long since taken off his robe when the sun had set high above the sky. But he also wanted to take off this dress like thing. It was too damn hot, even with enough drinking water.

Naruto noticed his exhausted ness and took pity on him. "Well, since it is your first day, I guess I could let you rest here while I watch the sheep." He smiled gently at the raven, blushing some.

Sasuke smiled in thanks and immediately laid back down and fell asleep a few moments later. Naruto sat beside him, watching him as he slept. He couldn't help but smile at the raven as he slept peacefully. He touched that silky hair, rubbing the strands between his fingers.

He quickly lets go when the raven mumbled in his sleep, moving to his side. Naruto smiled and took Sasuke's robe, putting it over him like a blanket so he wouldn't get cold. It did get chilly when the sun sets and it wouldn't be very pleasant to wake up from the cold dirt.

He looked back at the sheep, smiling when some of the males started to groom their females, as if claiming them that they're his. When that was finished, the female would groom their lambs, making sure their coats were clean and smooth.

Just sitting here and watching the sheep, reminded him of when he had met King David. The man used to be a shepherd before he was anointed king at a young age. He had older siblings but none of them were chosen king. The king's father said that God didn't want them to be because their hearts weren't pure. But David's was.

The guy even took down a lion and a bear with his bare hands and took down that one huge guy named Goliath with only a rock. Man, how Naruto wanted to do that. He even remembered how the king said that King Saul tried to kill several time just because the guy was jealous of him.

The king threw a spear at David when he was playing his harp one day for the king. Luckily it missed. Then David had to run from King Saul until the man was finally killed, which Naruto didn't what killed him, and the shepherd boy became king. Still is king today.

That man sure did love his people more than himself. He also loved God with all his heart. He was strange but Naruto respected him for that. People loved him because he was different.

The blond sighed, smiling to himself when he remembered the king asking him to become his right hand man for the thrown, even the next king. But Naruto had declined. He didn't want to become king or leave his home. Plus he was lousy at Greek and Hebrew.

But he did want to become Hokage of Japan. He didn't know how King David knew Japanese, but he was glad the man did (he really didn't in real life). The man was kind and gentle hearted and respected the blond's answer.

He watched the sheep graze, thinking over the last couple of days and what had happened between them. Finding Sasuke in the desert and dropping him into the well reminded him of Moses and his wife. But that was hundreds of years ago when that had happened.

Naruto felt like Moses' wife when he dumped the raven into the well. He even wanted to meet Moses, after all the things he heard about the man. But he was long since dead. The man was a hero.

The blond chuckled to himself at thinking of himself as a woman. He never thought about it until now. He really did feel like her, now that Sasuke's here.

He slowly got up and walked over to the sheep, smiling when some of them came running to him, wanting attention. Sitting back down, he petted some of them and fed them some salt licks.

They licked his hands clean and walked away when they were finished. Naruto hmphed at that, crossing his arms.

"Oh sure, come to me like you love me before go away right after I gave you a treat. Is that all I am to you? Your treat giver?!" he cried out, smiling to himself.

"Apparently so."

Naruto jumped at the new voice and looked around to spot a redhead on a horse. The redhead seemed to be about a couple years older than him and seemed to be of some sort of royalty. Hi crimson eyes glimmered in the light. He may look older, but he was actually smaller.

"W-who are you?" the blond asked, getting up on his feet.

The man chuckled, getting off his white horse. "My name is Sasori. What might be yours?" He walked up to the blond, looking up into those baby blue eyes.

"How do I know you won't hurt me after I tell you?"

"You don't."

Naruto stared at the redhead in suspicion, knowing that he was challenging him. "Naruto Uzimaki."

"Ah, the Fourth's son. I'm impressed. But I was expecting someone a lot taller and more muscled. I guess I shouldn't expect anything before I see it, eh?"

The blond quirked an eyebrow and scrunched up his nose. "O-kay, you're really starting to freak me out. Whatever happened, I didn't do it I swear."

"I'm sorry for confusing you; I just wasn't expecting to meet the Fourth's son," Sasori smiled, making Naruto shudder.

"Would you please stop calling me the Fourth Hokage's son, I'm not his child. I don't even know why you expect me to be the Fourth's son."

"Your last name is Uzimaki right?" The blond nodded. "So is the Fourth's. His name was Minito Uzimaki. He had a son, but he and your mother died the day you were born. Your Aunt and Uncle took you in as their son. But they were murdered by a couple of Samurai before you became 12. They never told you about your real parents for they thought it would cause trouble. Does that answer your question?"

Naruto stared at the redhead with wide eyes. "How did my biological parents die?"

"They, too, were murdered by Samurais. The Hokage of the Village hidden in the Mist wants you dead. And some other guy by the name of Sasuke Uchiha, but that's not the point. You're in trouble Naruto, I expect you to do something about it."

"Are you," the blond took in a shaky breath, "g-going to kill me?"

"No, I came to warn you."

"Aren't you a Samurai?"

"Was… as it were. I was horrible with a blade and they kicked me out. Now I'm just a wonderer. But I do head back to the monastery once in a while to catch up with old friends. But last time when I did, I heard that they were looking for you and wanting to kill you."

"W-what do they want to kill me for?"

"Hate. Uchihas hate Uzimakis. Ever since your father killed Fugaku's father, the Uchihas wanted revenge. So, they went to war against each other; the Uzimakis winning. Minito ordered a truce between them, but the Uchihas would rather die than become allies with Uzimakis."

"So, what happened?"

"The Uchihas killed themselves, except for Itachi and his younger brother Sasuke. They were too small to understand. With Sasuke being just a baby and Itachi being an eight year old, Minito took them in as his own sons. But after you were born and your parents murdered, the last remaining Uchihas were given to the monastery and become great Samurai.

"But nobody knew that Fugaku was still alive and had become Hokage of the Mist village. And when he heard about you still being alive, he sent out search parties for you. The man wanted you dead that bad. But, if I may ask; how did you survive when your aunt and uncle were murdered?"

"My uncle had put me in a gypsy's basket before the attack. It was like he knew what was going to happen, so he just gave me to a gypsy woman and put me in her traveling basket." Naruto wanted to cry, he wanted to scream and yell. "But you said that Uchihas hate Uzimakis?"

"Yes I did."

"If Sasuke is supposed to hate me, why doesn't he hate me now?"

Sasori chuckled. "You poor naïve boy. He never hated you. Actually, he was quite fond of you, even though you two never met. The reason why he was supposed to be beheaded was because he avenged the Uzimaki name."

"Really? But when I told him my name, he didn't seem surprised at all." Now Naruto was really confused. Sasuke knew who he was but didn't sat anything?

"Yes. In fact, I heard that he loved you dearly, though he never met you. He has heard of you and saw paintings of you, but he never met you before," the redhead smiled gently, remembering the raven's words. "But he didn't seemed surprised, because he didn't want to look suspicious."

"What did he say about me?"

"He said that he would rather die then see you be murdered. He didn't understand why his father hated the Uzimakis so much to even kill every last one of them, except for you. He then said that he had fallen in love with you dearly and would like to spend the rest of his life with you if he could."

Naruto blushed, frowning. "So I'm the last remaining Uzimaki?"

"That is correct. But let me ask you this, do you like the Sasuke?"

"Well, I guess so. But how am I supposed to regain the Uzimaki name if I don't marry a woman?"

The redhead tsked. "You poor boy. You don't have to worry about that. Almost all Uzimakis who gave birth were men. That means you could give birth too."

"But how's that possible?!"

"I don't know, so don't ask me. But some people say it was a sign from God. So you don't have to worry."

Naruto sighed and frowned, looking down at his feet. Sasori sighed too and smiled softly, putting a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Don't think of you don't have; think of what you do have."

"Like what?"

"Well, you have someone who cares about you and took you in as a son, you have someone who loves you, you have younger siblings, and a home that needs you."

The blond couldn't help but smile. "Thanks."

"Good boy. Now, where is Sasuke?"

"He's over there, sleeping," Naruto pointed towards the small hill where the raven was still sleeping. "Would you like to stay for the night before heading back out?"

"I would love that, thank you." Sasori got back on his horse and followed Naruto as the blond carefully picked up Sasuke. For some one Naruto's size, the blond sure was strong.

"I hope Tsunade doesn't mind another visitor."

=^-^=

**{BLOOPERS!}**

"No. Hell no," Sasuke glared at the clothing in Naruto's hand. "That looks like a dress! Do you honestly think I'm going to wear that?" He said the last part to the producer.

"You have to if you want to get paid."

The raven sat there for a minute before turning back to Naruto. "Well what are you waiting for? Hand me the damn dress."

**[beep]**

Sasuke struggled, trying to get the stupid dress thing on. It was just over his head before he suddenly lost his footing and fell with a loud thud. Naruto only glanced back for a moment before shaking his head at the camera.

**[beep]**

"Well excuse me Mrs. ice princess! What got shoved up your ass?" Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Lighten up. At least you remember your lines and I have the slightest clue what my next lines are," the raven growled, hands on his hips.

"You want a piece of me?"

"Bring it."

Naruto pulled the raven and kissed him deeply, Sasuke fighting back.

"Oh, would you two stop doing that?! This is the fifth time we've gone over this scene!" The director yelled, grumbling when the two didn't listen. "Whatever. Ok people let's wrap it up! If they ever do."

**[beep]**

"Apparently so."

Naruto jumped and screamed like a twelve year old girl on helium for about two minutes before finally settling down. "That was scary."

Sasori rolled his eyes, coughing to keep himself from laughing.

**[beep]**

"But how's that possible?!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't look at me; it's in the damn script. Didn't you read it?" Sasori huffed; rolling his eyes like the blond was a dufus.

Naruto frowned and stared at the redhead. "Damn it, I was getting into it too before you ruined it." He threw up his arms in annoyance, grumbling to himself.

**[beep]**

There you go, a much longer chapter, about eight pages. Probably would have gone more, but my wrist hurts and I'm pissed off that Obalma won the election. I heard that he was going to make all the soldiers in Iraq come back, which is stupid because the war will move over here in America! I also heard that he's getting rid of home schooling. What's wrong with home school? I also heard that he was a racist against white people.

And now that he's president, America's screwed. Sorry Obalma voters. Is the society that stupid?! I say it is! Who here agrees with me?!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, since some of you didn't like how I crossed over Naruto with the Bible; forget everything I said about Moses, King David, and King Saul. But this is still an mpreg. Forget also about what I said about Obalma, they were just rumors I heard. I still think America's screwed though. In fact America's screwed either way, even if McCain became president. We did not have any good runner ups this time. Sorry for the cornyness on the last chapter. I was having a corny moment and couldn't help but type something corny. That is all. T-T

=^-^=

"Who is that?"

"What happened to Sasuke?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Did something happen?"

"What is that thing the guy's riding?"

People whispered to themselves as Naruto trudged into the camp with Sasori, going straight to Tsunade's tent. Some of them glared as others gave the blond and redhead a curios glance.

Ignoring them, Naruto entered his adopted mother's tent and left the redhead outside, getting a surprised look from her. Curios at what the blond wanted, she told him to sit down and to lay Sasuke on the rug bed.

He did what she ordered and sat down after laying the raven down on her bed.

"So what does Naruto want from me to have come into my tent without telling me first?" She asked, putting down her writing brush.

"A man named Sasori is here and wants a place to stay for the night," Naruto explained, crossing his legs Indian style.

"Did you say Sasori?"

"Yeah…"

Well let him in, boy!"

The blond raised an eyebrow and did what she told him to do. He motioned for the redhead to come in and opened the tent flap for him. Sasori entered and smiled at the blond woman, receiving a smile in return.

"Sasori," she greeted, motioning him to sit.

The redhead did, sitting with his legs crossed. "Tsunade-sama. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes it has, old friend."

Naruto, who still stood by the tent flap, looked between them in confusion, his nose scrunched up at the red head being called old when he looks young. He cleared his throat, catching the blond woman's and redhead's attention.

"Do you two know each other?" He asks, his hands behind his back.

"Yes, he was the one who warned your father about the Samurais coming and helped you into my basket when you were younger," Tsunade explained, smiling at the dumbfound blond.

"Wait, wait, you were the gypsy who helped me escape?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew."

"I can't remember exactly what the gypsy looked like and I can't remember exactly what happened after I escaped." Naruto rubbed his temples in frustration. "And Sasori doesn't look a day over twenty!"

"Why thank you, that's might kind of you," the redhead grinned. "Actually I'm older than you think and I rather not say."

"Man, it feels like my head is about to explode from all this new information," Naruto whimpered, massaging the bridge of his nose.

Tsunade's face blanched after hearing that. Slowly, she turned towards Sasori and frowned at him. "Sasori, what exactly did you tell him?"

"I told him the truth. The Fourth is his father, Fugaku wants him dead, and that his parents were actually his Aunt and Uncle. I also told that Sasuke loves him and that he can get pregnant," the redhead replied, not expecting the fist that came right for him.

Sasori grunted at the punch and stumbled backwards from his sitting position. He quickly sat back up with a glare, rubbing his cheek. "What the fuck?!"

"Naruto wasn't supposed to know about his true parents or past. Now thanks to you, he's going to be mopy and depressed for who knows how long!"

"He needed to hear the truth, so I gave it to him. He deserves to know," the redhead growled, standing up.

"Even if he does deserve to know, I should have been the one to tell him," Tsunade growled back, standing up also. Naruto watched them with horrified filled eyes.

"And what? You probably weren't going to tell him until he was on his death bed or something. You shouldn't be holding it from Naruto. As his half cousin, _I_ have the right to tell him."

Naruto jerked at this, swallowing loudly. "Y-you're my half cousin?"

The two stopped their bickering, looking at the blond as if they just remembered that he was there. Calming down, they looked at him with saddened eyes. Naruto looked between them, his eyes begging for an answer.

"Naruto," Tsunade started, letting out a shaky breath, "I'm sorry I kept this from you. And yes, Sasori is your half cousin. But his last name is different from yours."

Naruto chuckled sadly, tears gathering up in the corners of his eyes. "I guess that's a good thing then. Fugaku shouldn't be after you since you last name is different.

"Actually, he did want to kill me because my mother was an Uzimaki. But when he heard that my father was an Uchiha, he let me live, but only if I leave the monastery," Sasori replied sadly. "That's one of the reasons why I'm a wanderer. My father didn't even know that my mother was an Uzimaki."

"So what am I supposed to do?" the blond whimpered, biting his lip to keep back tears. "Am I going to have to leave camp to keep you the village safe? Or do I let them kill me?"

Tsunade went over to him and pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. "We'll figure something out. But if you decide to leave, take Sasuke with you. You know he's in danger too and… he's also in love with you."

Naruto hugged back, feeling better. "I think it would be better if I left with Sasuke. It would cause less trouble for you and the village."

The blond went wide eyed and tore the boy off him so she could look into his eyes. "You know I was kidding right? I would never let you leave!"

Naruto smiled sadly, brushing her off. "I knew that, but now that you said it; I guess it wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"Hahaha, you are not leaving!"

"I actually have to agree with Naruto," Sasori piped in. "And when he goes, I'm going with him." He stood next the blond dobe and put a hand on his shoulder.

"This is ridiculous!"

"How so, Tsunade-sama?"

"He's just a boy! How is he going to survive on his own?!"

"I told you, I was going with him. So is Sasuke. So you have nothing to worry about," the redhead said with confidence.

"Where are we going?"

All went silent as Sasuke stood up from the bed rug. He walked over to them, yawing. "Where are we going?"

"Uh, Sasuke, um… you see, it's like this," Naruto stopped to take a deep breath, "we're in trouble and have to leave the village as quickly as possible and Sasori's coming with."

The raven sat there for a moment before saying: "Ok."

Surprised by his answer, Tsunade got furious. "What do you mean 'ok'?"

"Exactly what I mean, ok; let's go."

"You're not even going to think about it?!"

"I don't have to. I already knew that we were in trouble from the start. Ever since I left home, I knew they would be following me and look for me after what happened back at the monastery. So I think it's best that Naruto and I keep a move on."

"Sasuke's right, Tsunade-sama," Naruto agreed, looking the raven in the eye, blushing at what he saw. There was and tenderness in those eyes and they were just for him.

The blond woman threw her arms up in defeat. "Fine. But if I hear that any of my boys are hurt, I'm going to nail your dick to my tent post, you hear Sasori?"

"Yes mam," the redhead gave her a mock salute.

"Good, now get out of my sight."

The three men ran out of the tent, not wanting to see anymore of her anger.

=^-^=

Sorry, no bloopers today; I'm not in the mood. Maybe for the next chapter. Sorry if I upset any of you. And yes I have seen the 'Prince of Egypt.' In fact, we have that movie and I love it. But they added a few things that were not in the Bible. Oh well, whatever makes you laugh.

And the cornyness on the last chapter, I wasn't so proud of that either. I hope you enjoyed it so far. (eyes start to drop as if tired).

Sasuke: Don't worry Chocobo-chan, you'll feel better tomorrow. Besides, one of your friends that practically kisses the ground you walk on is coming over tomorrow.

Chocobo: Yeah, I guess so.

Naruto: And you have us to cheer you up!

Chocobo: That's what I'm afraid of.

Naruto: Hey!

Chocobo: Whatever. Entertain me and make me feel better.

Naruto: You're not the boss of me!

Chocobo: Entertain me unless you want to loose your job as the main character.

Naruto: … Damn it…

Sasuke: You drive a hard bargain, Chocobo-chan. Now when am I going to be able to kiss Naruto and have my way with him?

Chocobo: Not for a while.

Sasuke:! Why!

Chocobo: Because, dipstick, Naruto isn't exactly in love with you yet and you two don't have wild monkey sex until he does.

Sasuke: Why can't it be now?!

Chocobo: Because I said so.

Sasuke: You're just plain evil.

Chocobo: That too. Anyways, thanks for the reviews everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Sasori sighed as he waited by the village's entrance, waiting for Naruto and Sasuke. On his horse and them on their camels, traveling should be a lot faster than walking. But he didn't usually like waiting; he didn't have enough patience for it.

Getting annoyed, he started to tap his fingers on the horse's neck, not liking to have to wait. He wanted to just leave, not wanting to slag behind. But that blond and raven was making him do just that.

He let out a relief sigh and rolled his eyes when he spotted Naruto and Sasuke walking towards him on their camels. Sasori glared at them when they stopped beside him.

"What?" The blond inquired, chewing on a piece of sugarcane.

"I don't personally like to wait. I hate waiting," the redhead grumbled, kicking his horse's side to make her go. Naruto and Sasuke did the same thing.

"Well excuse me. You weren't the one who had to say good-bye to all your friends and have some of them cry on shoulder, making you to have to change your shirt," the blond retorted, crossing his arms.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke mumbled, leaning forward against his camel's neck. "I already have a headache and I don't need you to make it any worse."

"Are guys ganging up on me or something?" Naruto grumbled, his hands tightening on the reigns.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and snorted, kicking the sides of his camel, getting a little ahead of the blond and redhead. Naruto rode over to Sasori and whispered, "What's up with him?"

"He's probably disappointed," the redhead replied.

"Disappointed that you are not what he was expecting."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what I said."

"So he's disappointed in me?"

"Not exactly. He just wasn't expecting you to be so, so-"

"Loud? Annoying? Bouncy?" Naruto asked, interrupting him.

"Yeah, but more on the annoying side," Sasori smirked as the blond growled. "But he loves you anyway, so don't worry."

"I'm not worried. Why should I be worried? Do I look worried? I mean, do I look like I'm in love with the guy, which I'm not, but do I?-"

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up, you're rambling. Which means, you are in love with the guy," the redhead grinned in a matter of fact way. "If not love, you like him. Am I right?"

Naruto only blushed, looking away in embarrassment before taking a glance at the raven. He blushed a deeper red as his glance lingered, turning into a full on stare. Sure he likes the guy, but couldn't understand if it was turning into something deeper or if it was just a crush.

"See?" Sasori smiled softly. "But if you're confused, figure out your feelings before it drives me insane."

The blond frowned and narrowed his eyes some, huffing. "Whatever, I'm going to go talk to him, get this whole thing straightened out." He kicked his camel's sides and rode up to the raven.

Sasuke only gave him a glance before looking forward again, yawning. He noticed the tension in the air, knowing that the blond had a question. He sighed and looked back at the blond dobe to see him biting his lip.

"Naruto, if you have a question, please don't stall, it's annoying," the raven murmured.

Naruto hmphed. "So, you think I'm annoying?"

"Yep."

"Ok then." The blond looked back in front of him, ignoring the raven. Confused, Sasuke looked watched the blond frown, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong dobe?"

"Nothing, what makes you think that something's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe by the way you suddenly ignored me when I called you annoying. What's wrong? You usually say something back and protest when ever I call you annoying or dobe."

"Maybe I'm just trying to figure everything out that's going on right now," Naruto sighed, his face softening.

Even more confused, Sasuke asked, "Figure out what?"

"How my real father was the Fourth Hokage, the people who I thought were my parents were actually my aunt and uncle, and that your father wants me killed. It's all just hard to take on."

Sasuke paled at this. "Did Sasori tell you all this?" The blond nodded. "Did he say anything else… about me?"

Naruto eyes widen and he mentally smirked. "Maybe."

_Damn_. "W-what sort of things?"

"Oh, a lot of things."

"I hope it's nothing bad," the raven stuttered, his face paler than normal._ Oh god, what if that little redhead told him about my feelings for the dumb blond?! _He blushed at that thought.

"Nope, nothing bad. Actually, I'm glad he told me. Now all I have to worry about is figure out my feelings for you," the blond smirked, blushing a light pink.

_Shit!_ "So you know, don't you?" Sasuke looked down at the camel's neck, his whole face red, running down his neck.

"Yeah…" Naruto did the same thing.

"What's your answer? I mean, what do you feel for me?"

"I… I don't know. For one second, I hate you. Then the next second, my heart's beating so fast that I thought it might blow out of my chest. But if it does, I hope you'll be there to catch it."

"Maybe, you're crushing over me. Maybe it's just not a crush. Maybe… you're falling in love with me and you just don't know it." The raven couldn't help but smirk at the blond's face.

"T-t-that's not true! What makes you think that?!"

"You're all flustered."

"That's because of what you just said!"

"But you know I'm right," the raven leaned in close to the blond, his lips touching the back of the blond's ear. "And you know you want it." He licked the shell of Naruto's ear, making the blond shudder. He then bit the skin behind his skin, making the blond hiss.

"S-stop…"

"I don't think so. You seem to want it real bad. Have you ever had sex before?"

"N-no."

Sasuke froze and leaned back, looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "How's that possible? Not even with a woman?"

"No. You try having the whole village hate your guts except for a few people. You don't get to really explore around that area," the blond murmured, looking down. "Besides, I don't think I'm ready for that yet. When I am, I want it to be because I'm in love with someone."

The raven sighed and smiled warmly at him. "You know, that sounded so corny. But I agree; sex shouldn't be just for pleasure, it should be to show love to the one you love. And as you know, I love you Naruto. Even though you could be a little annoying sometimes, but… I wouldn't have sex with unless I know that you love me back."

"That might be a while. I still don't know how I feel about anything anymore," Naruto slumped, his shoulders hunched. "So…"

"So, how about I take you to dinner in the next village? You know, as a first date. Unless… you don't want to…"

Naruto smiled a genuine smile, blushing as he looked at the raven. "That'll be nice. And now you're sounding corny. But… I would love that."

"Can I… kiss you?"

"Don't push your luck," the blond grumbled, making Sasuke chuckle. "But maybe later, _if _you're good." He looked at the raven and smiled, his blush going down. Before he could do anything, the raven kissed him on the corner of his lips.

And just like that, his blush was back. "W-what was that for?"

"For giving me a chance. At least I didn't kiss you on the on the lips. I didn't want our first kiss in front of," the raven looks back at the redhead, who had a huge smirk on his face, "that guy."

"Well, you kinda just did kiss me!"

"Not fully on the lips. Only on the corner. Just be happy that I didn't have my tongue down your throat," he smirked when the blond's blush grew, the tips of his ears growing red.

"Could you please not say things like that?! It's embarrassing!"

"I know you love it."

"O-k," Sasori interrupted, catching up with them. "Enough of this lovey dovey crap. The next village isn't far so we should be there in no time. Maybe tomorrow morning. Maybe even tonight."

The other two frowned at the redhead, not liking him on listening in on their conversation. And with that, the rest of the day went on with silence, which the raven did not like. Oh well, whatever. He was too excited about having a date with his gorgeous blond.

Naruto, on the other hand, was too nervous and anxious to even think about the date Sasuke had planned on. But, he'd probably think about it tonight when he's sleeping next to the raven.

=^-^=

Chocobo: sorry, no bloopers again. I'm really depressed. My dad is in the hospital, getting his left long drained and he has to stay another night. He might come home tomorrow, but he isn't sure. Oh God, I hope it isn't as bad as the other times were.

What if he has to have lung surgery for the third time? Or what if he has to have heart surgery again? Or what if he has pneumonia for the fourth or sixth time?! Or what if-

_SMACK!_

Sasuke: would you calm down Chocobo-san?! You're about to hyperventilate!

Chocobo: well duh! My dad's in the hospital again! Hopefully they don't have to fly him over to Anchorage like that one time. You know, my dad had a fifty-fifty chance of dying twice!

Sasuke: yeah, but he's still here isn't he?

Chocobo:… yeah.

Naruto: than there's nothing to worry about. He's only getting his lung drained of fluids. He'll be back tomorrow or the day after.

Chocobo: but, but, what if… what if the doctors diagnose him again with something fatale like that one time. Even child services came and checked up on us when my dad was in the hospital to see if he was raising us right.

Naruto: well, is he?

Chocobo: I wouldn't be here typing stories if he wasn't. He's a good man and lectures you in a calm voice. But he's so weak and is working hard all the time.

Sasuke: so what would have happened if he wasn't?

Chocobo: we would be taken away and given to another family. Maybe even some of us to a separate family.

Naruto: wow, that's bad. But I'm glad it worked out.

Chocobo: ^-^ me too. T-T but I'm still upset. Anyways, thanks for the reviews everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok here's the deal; my dad is in the hospital for pneumonia and won't be able to get out for another week or so. So, I'm staying at a friend's house while the others are at home. It was either stop typing for a while or have the oldest sister try and mother you? So I chose the first; I rather have that then Nikki try and be my mother (shudders). So I have no idea when the next chapter will be, but I hope it's soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto looked around in awe, his blue eyes wide at the crowded streets of this new town. He, Sasuke, and Sasori had just made it into the new town by late afternoon. He expecting another small village like his, but was surprised by the wall around the town and the huge gates to enter it.

"Wow…" the blond mumbled, his mouth wide open.

Sasuke could only chuckle at his little blond dobe, glad to see his lover happy. "Not what you were expecting, huh?"

"No, I wasn't," Naruto replied, getting off his camel right after Sasori did. "This place is huge!"

"Why don't have a look around before looking for an inn?" suggested the little redhead. "It's still the afternoon and we still have plenty of time before it gets dark."

"Sure," the raven agreed.

Naruto only nodded as he watched a guy put a tiny snake up his nose and have it come back out through his mouth. His eyes widen as he watched another man swallow a sword before pulling it back out, not even harmed.

"Good," Sasori clapped his hands together. "I saw a sign back at the entrance that there was going to be show. It might be interesting to see."

"Does it have to deal with people dancing?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes when the redhead nodded his head. "I should have known that you out of all people would go to that just to see the girls."

"All in a day's work."

"Aw, don't be such a sour puss Sasuke. I want to go see it! Think of it as… our first date," Naruto smirked as the raven's eyes lit up. "Then it's settled, let's go!"

"When does it start?"

"It's starting in just a few minutes," came a feminine voice.

They looked to see a young woman, probably sixteen by the looks of it, with short blond hair that barely reach below her jaw, stormy bluish-grayish eyes, deathly pale skin, and little on the short side, maybe 5'3".

She was wearing something that looked like a costume. It was a tube top that showed her stomach with a skirt that seemed to flow around her knees. She didn't look all that pretty, but pretty enough to be called cute.

"Uh, thanks… um," Naruto thanked, raising an eyebrow as if saying he had no idea what her name was.

"Kendra," she replied. "I was just heading over there anyways. I'll lead you the way."

The three nodded as she led the way into the crowded streets. They followed her until they were at a tall stone building. They were surprised to see rows upon rows of seats that looked like steps.

Naruto was about to thank the young girl, but frowned when he that she was gone. He looked around, but couldn't spot her anywhere.

"Where'd she go?" The blond mumbled to himself.

"Come on, Naruto; let's find some good seats," Sasuke smiled, grabbing the little dobe's hand and dragging him up the steps.

They stopped at about the middle row and sat down, Sasori right behind them. They sat and waited, making small talk with each other. But everything quieted down when the dirty cloths used for curtains opened.

There were two lines of women in a row that were wearing the exact same thing that that blond girl was wearing. And speak of the devil; there she was on the first row in the middle. The two girls next to her (there were six in all) smiled as she kept a straight face.

The girl on her right had chestnut brown, wavy hair that reached past her shoulders with freckles on her cute little tan face and beautiful brown eyes. She was a few feet taller than the blond.

The girl on her left had long blond hair, half of it in a pony tail, with pale skin, blue eyes, and was rather tall. But what got Sasori was that she had a flat chest and a muscular body build, but not overly where she didn't look like a girl.

The three girls behind them all were the same height and all had dark redhair. They could pull off as triplets if it weren't for their skin colors. One was a deathly pale, one was tan, and the other was just right.

Naruto jumped as drums began to play in a fast beat. But he was even more surprised when the women began dancing. They danced to the tempo of the drums and swinged their arms as their feet stomped to the beat. Their hair flung everywhere.

Their skirts twirled as they twisted and spun, lifting their legs high in the air in a way that the blond dobe had even thought possible. Their bodies twisted and bend in ways that looked painful.

Suddenly, the drums stopped and the six girls fell to the ground; the curtains closing. The crowd of people stood and clapped, some whistling. But that wasn't the end of the show.

The curtain reopened and their stood girls. The blond one they had met and the other blond with the flat chest. But they were in different clothes this time. They were in some kind of dress like costumes that reminded Sasuke and Naruto of Tinker Bell, but they were a lot longer.

When the music began playing, it was soft and slow. Someone was playing the harp as another was playing the flute. It was a beautiful melody and when the two started dancing, it made the music all the more wonderful.

They ran, skipped, and twirled; the taller blond sometimes pick the shorter one up and spinning her. It was soft and graceful, neither one of them missing a beat. It made the blond dobe want to cry.

For the grand faunally, the short blond jumped and did the splits, the tall blond picked her up by the legs and lifted her up over her head. Putting her back down, they bowed as the song ended; curtains closing again.

Again, the people clapped and whistled before shushing as the curtains opened again. It went on like that five more times before the whole show ended. The three men were surprised by how good the show was, especially Naruto.

As the building emptied, the three travelers stretched and went in search for an inn.

"This looks like a nice inn," Sasori said to himself, going up to the desk. "Is there any rooms available?" He asked the old man behind the counter, who had white fringy hair and white beard and mustache.

"Sorry lads, all the rooms have been taken. And don't even try to check the other inns. They're all stocked up too. You best be sleeping outside anyways," the man replied, a look of sympathy on his face.

The three sighed and was about to leave before a voice stopped them.

"Excuse me," came that shy voice from before. The three boys turned around to see that same blond girl from before.

"Hey, it's you again! Kendra, right?" The blond girl nodded shyly at the blond dobe's question. "I never got to thank you from before. Thank you and congratulations!"

"You're welcome and thank you. But I heard you didn't have a place to stay."

"Yeah."

"You can stay with me and my brother for the night, we don't mind," she said, looking at the ground. For someone like her, her voice wasn't very soft. It was more deep and calm.

"We don't want to impose…" Sasuke started. "But if you insist…"

"I insist," the blond girl in a demanding voice. She smiled, her teeth reminding the raven of a cat somehow. Maybe it was her long canine teeth. But they were a little high up in the gums. If they were any lower, she'd look like vampire.

"Alright then," the redhead sighed, not wanting to sleep in some little girl's house. Kendra smiled before frowning as a new voice sounded from behind her.

"Man that was fucked up! I thought I was gonna fucking shit myself from all the fucking audience we had tonight! I never want to fucking do something like that ever fucking again, you fucking got that little sis?!"

Kendra rolled her eyes as a blond man walked up behind her and kissed her cheek. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sasori stared at the taller blond before them. It was that girl from before in the show. The one with the flat chest and thick blond hair.

"What's up bitches?" he said to the others, his lips set in a frown. His hair was now in a low ponytail, showing his well defined face and neck. "You fucking weren't fucking hitting on my little sister were you?"

The blond blushed at the taller blond's fowl mouth. But soon relaxed as the little girl took control over the situation.

"Shut it Deidara. I was asking if they would like to stay with us for the night since all the inns are packed. And you have no say in this."

"Oh hell no, they are fucking not going to stay at our fucking house! I simply fucking refuse! These bitches are not going to stay in our house. Fuck sis, they could be rappers!"

"They are not rappers. And if you have a problem with it, you could sleep outside. Besides, Kira's going to be there. You have nothing to worry about." She gave her famous puppy dog eyes, making the blond, Deidara, squirm.

"Fuck! Fine. But if I hear someone yell rape, someone's ass as gonna be used as a fucking trophy!"

"Shut up Deidara, stop cussing, and go home."

"Fine, but you fucking owe me one bitch."

"Yeah, yeah, now get going."

The blond cursed under his breath, walking away. Sasori couldn't help but lick his lips at the blond man. His fowl mouth gave the redhead a hard on. Lucky for him that his traveling bag was in front of it.

"Sorry about that, he's always been like that ever since our mother died," Kendra sighed, shaking her head. "But enough of that, let's get going; it's getting dark out."

The three nodded and followed the blond girl to her home, which was very nice, a little on the small side but homey enough. Her house, like the others, was made out of clay. Rugs and cloths cover the walls and floor.

A ladder led up through a hole in the roof and the rooms were spacious. There were about three rooms, two of which must belong to the owners of the house. That must mean that they would have to share rooms.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room. I feel so awful of not having enough room for everyone," Kendra whimpered, blushing slightly.

"Yo sis? Why don't one of the bitches sleep in my room while the other two fucking sleep in the guest room and Kira could sleep with you?" Deidara piped in, making everyone jump. "Oh, and Kira's here."

Kendra squealed and ran for the door.

Turning back, the blond eyed the three guests. "So which one of you bitches wants to fucking sleep with me in my room?"

"I guess I will," Sasori said, shrugging to hide his smirk and arousal. He certainly was gonna fuck this blond over to the next century.

"Great. And the bitch and pretty boy can sleep in the fucking guest bedroom."

Naruto and Sasuke growled at Deidara's nick names, who only gave them a smug smirk and walked off to his bedroom, the redhead behind him. The insulted guests glared as the two walked away.

"Naruto, Sasuke, this is my best friends Kira," Kendra surprised the two, making them jump a second time that night. "Kira, this Naruto and Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you," the girl bowed. She was one of the dancing girls from the show earlier. The one with wavy, brown hair, freckles, brown eyes and tan skin. She looked just as skinny as the blond, but was certainly taller.

They nodded in greeting.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have to get ready for bed."

Naruto and Sasuke watched as the two girls disappeared into another room, further down the hall. This left the very last room on the right side of the hall their room.

Getting ready for bed was embarrassing on the blond dobe's part. He watched the raven undress until he was in nothing but his underwear. When he had finished, he crawled under the heavy comforter and waited for the blond to undress, watching him.

Slowly, and blushing, the blond got undressed until he was only in his boxers and crawled in after the raven. He turned on his side, his back facing Sasuke. But the raven wouldn't have any of that.

He pulled the blond towards him, making him yelp, and wrapped his arms around the dobe. His face was in Naruto's shoulder, hot air blowing against the dobe's neck.

"Uh, Sasuke? What are you doing?"

"I didn't get my kiss yet and you promised me too. Now, where is my reward?"

Naruto shivered at the suggestive voice, squeaking when he was suddenly turned on his back. Without being able to protest, cold lips cover warm pink ones, making the younger of the two gasp.

The blond struggled and moaned as tongue enter his mouth, making him to stop flaying his arms and legs. He moaned once more and kissed back, weaving his hands into the raven's hair. Their tongues fought each other for dominance, making each other moan.

Pulling back, Sasuke looked down at his lover and smiled at the dazed look in the other's eyes. Wanting more, he leaned back down, Naruto closing his eyes.

"_Nng, Sasori…"_

"_Deidara…"_

The blond opened his eyes and blushed, looking away. The raven growled and got off his lover, wanting to kill the little redhead and blond in the other room. "I swear, I'm gonna kill them."

Naruto opened his mouth just as the door opened, Kendra coming in and handing them pieces of cloths. "Put them in your ears, it helps block the sounds out," she explained, putting some in her own ears.

"Does this happen often?" The raven asks, hiss out a curse.

"Yep."

"Aw man," Naruto whines, putting in the pieces of cloth.

* * *

Hi everyone. I'm back home but my dad is still in the hospital. I couldn't stand it any longer at my friend's house so I came home. And thanks for the prayers, I think it's working, 'cause he's feeling a lot better. Luckily, my older sister is gone most of the time at work so I don't have to worry about her. But thanks for worrying everybody.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto yawned as his eyes fluttered open. Man what a night. Sasori and Deidara had been at for hours. Sure the pieces of cloth in his ears helped a lot, but he could still slightly hear them. And that had made him hard.

He was up for most of the night with a hard-on. He tried turning away from Sasuke to hide his erection, but the raven protested and kept turning him around.

Luckily, he didn't notice the blond's hard length. And when the blond noticed that Sasuke was oblivious, he gave in and let the raven hold him close to his chest; which Naruto stared into for most of the night.

He couldn't help but sigh at the thought of the Uchiha loving him. Uchihas where cruel, hard workers, and trouble makers. But Sasuke was different from all the others he heard of.

He was kind, gentle, stubborn, a little on the rough side, and a bastard. But that's what made the blond like him so much. And that's what made Naruto terrified. Terrified, because he had no idea what to do in a relationship and how two men could have sex.

He had an idea, but didn't want to go through with it unless he was right.

He was also scared that Sasuke might leave him for someone else. Or… he could be using the blond because he's gay and needs to replenish the Uchiha clan. And when that's fulfilled, he might throw him away like a piece of garbage.

Naruto shivered, snuggling closer to the raven of his desires. He curled into a ball, snuggling his head under Sasuke's chin, receiving a deep chuckle from the raven.

"Your hair is tickling my neck," he muffled out through a small chuckle.

"Sorry," the blond removed his head from under the raven's chin, looking into coal black eyes. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"It's alright; I was already awake when you started moving around. Is something up?"

"Nope… well actually, I was wondering…" Naruto didn't finish, too embarrassed.

"Yes?"

The dobe took a deep breath before continuing. "I was wondering, why are you in love with me when we've only known each other for about a week and only seen paintings of me?"

"Well, I thought I was in love with you until I first met you."

_Oh great, I knew it! Here it comes._

"I thought you were annoying, loud, and obnoxious. I thought it was just a crush and had gotten over it."

_Just say it and get it over with!_

"That is, until I saw how great and wonderful you really are, especially when you're not around other people. You're rather caring and polite," the raven started to pet the blond's hair, "you listen to other's problems and give them advice."

_See? I told-wait… is he actually complementing me?_

"I may not be _in _love with you, but I do know that I like you more then I should. And I'm willing to make it deeper."

"So, when you said that you won't have sex with me until I fall in love with you, you were actually talking to yourself, weren't you?" Naruto mentally smirked when the Sasuke blushed. "And you sound sooo corny."

"Well sorry that you're hot! I couldn't help it when I first saw a painting of you. You just looked so innocent."

"So you're into innocent blonds, huh?" Oh how he loved to mess with the raven's mind. He held in a giggle as Sasuke was loosing his sanity.

"Are you messing with me?"

"Maybe."

"Arg, you're so hard to handle! Why do I even bother?!"

"Because you're willing and you like me that much."

"Shut up," the raven grumbled. "If I wasn't willing, I would have kicked you out of this room right now and dumped that pot of urine on you that's sitting outside in the living room."

Naruto gulped, sliding under the comforter until only his eyes and up showed. This made Sasuke chuckle and bend over to kiss the blond's forehead, making the dobe blush.

Pulling down the blanket, the raven kissed Naruto on the lips lightly, not wanting it to get deeper and go into something he might regret later. He pulled away and kissed the blond's forehead once again.

"We should get up. The others are probably awake by now and wondering what's happened to us," Sasuke stated, getting up and putting his Samurai clothes on.

"When did you get that? I thought I threw it away!"

"I bought another one."

Naruto growled and got dressed. "Let me guess, you went out into town while everyone was asleep and got a sword too."

"It's like you're reading my mind." The raven tied the new sword around his waist. "I even bought you one and some new clothing."

He went to his traveling pack and pulled out an orange yuketa with a pair of white pants. He then pulled out a sword; a two edged sword.

Taking it, with much carefulness, Naruto placed them in his pack and blushed. "Thanks. You didn't have to get me anything. You should save your money for more important things like food."

Sasuke walked over to the dobe and wrapped his arms around him. "But you are important to me, more than anyone else."

"You're being corny again. You know how much I don't like that."

"Sorry, I was never this way until I met you."

"You're at it again. Just stop before I throw up all over you. There are times when to be sweet and corny, but now is not the time. Save that until we're alone."

"Fine, fine," the raven smiled out. "But I was wondering, do you even know how sex works between two males? Just curious."

_Oh crap, did he read my mind? _"To tell the truth, I have no idea."

This surprised the raven to a whole new level. He was certain that the naïve blond would have known about this no matter how loud and annoying he is. He was cute and innocent; just the person everyone wants. He may be oblivious, but no one is that naïve.

"You're kidding me, right?" The young Uchiha asked, his face suddenly blank. The blond shook his head. "But the other day you were talking about it like you knew exactly what to do!"

"I thought we were talking about women and men having sex!"

"I was talking about you and me having sex," the raven hissed, warning the blond to quiet down.

"How do we have sex then? How could we when we're both guys?" Naruto hissed back, crossing his arms and leaning towards his lover with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke smirked. "Well, where do you think my cock will go when we have sex? And answer truthfully of what's on your mind."

"Well, women have a vagina and men don't; so the only way men could have sex is through their ass I'm guessing," Naruto mumbled to himself, scratching his head.

"You are correct."

The blond's eyes widen. "You can't be serious! Isn't that painful?"

"Not without the proper preparation it's not. Actually, it's like heaven. But the next morning, you might not want to walk around for a bit."

"And you would know that, how?"

"Let's just say there were a few simple fucks here and there, but nothing serious. That's one of the reasons why I'm on the run for my life."

"So… am I going to be another simple fuck?" Naruto asked carefully.

"No way, you're way too important and innocent to be just a simple fuck. I plan to stick around for a while; as long as I could."

"There you go again, being all corny again."

"I can't help it."

"But could you please hold it down a bit before I puke," came a voice from the door. "Breakfast is ready anyways. Like your outfit Sasuke." Kendra walked back out.

"It is not an outfit; it's what I usually where," the raven growled at the blond.

"Whatever."

"Let's just go get something to eat," the blond giggled, linking his fingers with his lover's, surprising the raven.

They walked out of the guest room, hand-in-hand. They were surprised to see Sasori and Deidara already up and about, the blond with a slight limp. This made Naruto wince and let go of his lover's hand to grab his ass as if to protect it.

Sasuke chuckled and made his way to the table and sat down on one of the cushions that were around the small table. Naruto sat next to him, a blush covering his cheeks.

"So," Kira started, "how was it last night?" She asked directly to the redhead and blond. This of course made Deidara blush and cover his face with his hands. Sasori on the other hand only smirked.

"I'm guessing it was better than the others," Kendra yawned, leaning against her palm.

"Could we fucking not talk about this?" The tall blond whimpered.

"Aw, come on. We want details." The brunette bounced on her seat, getting a little overly excited.

"Leave them alone, Kira." The short blond yawned. "So… how long do you plan on staying with us?"

Sasori thought for a minute. "Maybe for a few more days." He grinned at Deidara, who was sitting next to him. The blond squealed and hugged the redhead.

"Looks like someone's over excited," Kendra mumbled into her hand, eyes closed. "Could take of the laundry Deidara? I'm going back to bed." Right after she said that, her head fell onto table and she was fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: Ok, first off; sorry if I misspelled anything or was being too corny and sappy. Second, the blond girl is supposed to me. If any of you don't like it, tough tiggly. Third, my dad was moved out of the ICU and into a regular room in the hospital.

And thanks for the prayers luvsillyllama, it's awesome that we have the same!


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"With those simple fucks, were you top of bottom?"

Sasuke halted in his walk to the hot springs and looked towards Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just asking. I'm a little curious," the blond blushed and looked away.

"Both." The raven resumed his walking, the blond dobe following.

"Both? You were top and bottom?"

"Yes." Sasuke was a little shocked to see his lover wanting to know about his past fucks. Not only that, but wasn't disturbed by it in the least.

"Which do you prefer, top or bottom?"

"Top… why are you so interested anyways?"

"Dunno, I guess I'm a little curious," Naruto stated, switching his bathing basket to his other hand. "Maybe a little too curious."

The raven sighed and stepped into the hot spring resort. An old woman stood at the desk, which was made out of the finest wood, and smiled at the two young men. Waving them over, she greeted with such kindness.

"Good morning boys. Are you here to take a bath?" the gray haired, brown eyed lady asked, putting on her glasses. "My, aren't we two handsome fellows."

"Thank you kindly mam," Naruto grinned at the old woman. "And yes we are; how much will it be?" He pulled his money bag before Sasuke could even protest.

"Hold on Naruto, let me pay," the raven said, pulling out his own.

The dobe shook his head. "No way. You bought new clothes, so let me pay as a thank you. Besides, you need to save up your money."

"And you don't?"

"…"

"What a lovely couple," the lady squealed in delight. "You two must be happy for each other."

"Huh?" Naruto stuttered, making Sasuke smirk.

The raven swung an arm around the blond's waist and pulled him close. "Of course we're happy with each other. He's the most important person in my life."

"Huh?"

"Oh, your lover must be so happy with you. You're so kind and honest; he should be thankful," the woman smiled, clasping her hands in theirs. "Why don't you take a bath for free? It's not everyday an old lady like myself gets to see such kindness with lovers like yourselves."

"But-"

"Thank you mam, we are most thankful." The raven bowed, making the woman giggle. Naruto was at loss for words as the scene played out.

"You are most welcomed! Now, run along before I change my mind."

Sasuke chuckled and, with his arm still around the blond's waist, walked towards the bath house that was empty. Every hot spring had a little building surrounding it to keep out peeping toms. And when one was occupied, the door to the building would be closed, of course.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked, letting the young Uchiha lead him into the bath house.

"We just got a free bath house," was all Sasuke replied. The dobe nodded and took off his bathrobe, tying on a towel before entering the hot water. The raven followed suit, watching the blond undress and tie on his towel.

Tying on his own towel, Sasuke slowly entered the water and groaned as his muscles relaxed. He leaned against the stone side and slide down until the water reached his chin, closing his eyes.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Naruto grinned, glad that his lover could finally relax.

"Hn."

"I'm glad."

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke opened his eyes to his lover's eyes closed.

"Because we could finally relax and not have to worry about your father finding us." Naruto slid down the wall and moaned when the water reached over his mouth.

"I know something else that'll make me even more relaxed," the raven smirked, scooting closer to the blond, until he was right in front of him. The blond was oblivious and kept his eyes closed.

That was until he felt a pair of lips on his and hand running down his side. He slowly opened his eyes and moaned as a tongue poked his lips. Opening his mouth, he groaned as the Uchiha's tongue into his mouth, swirling around his tongue.

Without warning, the blond was suddenly turned around and was straddling the young Uchiha, a noticeable erection sticking up between Naruto's thighs and touching against his own. He moaned when Sasuke started to thrust up against him, his length rubbing against his.

"S-Sasuke, we shouldn't do this here. We're in public," Naruto breathed, his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Not exactly, we're in our own bath house; that's what these buildings are for," the raven smirked, taking his and the dobe's erection into his hand and running it up and down. His smirk grew when the blond gave a louder and deeper moan.

"S-Sasuke, if y-you don't s-stop doing that I-I'm gonna come…"

"That's the point. And what do you know about cuming?"

Naruto tried to glare, but it was weak. He was in so much pleasure that he could hardly speak. He never did something like this before. "I might h-have jerked off o-once or twice."

Hearing this made the raven grow harder. Just thinking of his little dobe jerking off made him want to cum right now. But he would wait until the blond was satisfied. He would pleasure Naruto first before pleasuring himself.

"Really? I would have loved to see that."

"S-shut up! Ah!" Naruto yelped when he felt a finger circle around his puckered entrance before entering. "S-stop! Don't do that! What are you doing?!"

"We want to get you fully washed." The Uchiha grinned, sticking another finger in, making the blond groan in displeasure. "And," he licked the blond's ear, "we want you to get used to this feeling before I finally take you."

This made the dobe's eyes pop open. "Y-you're not going to do 'that', are you?!"

Sasuke chuckled. "No, I want to get you fully prepared before that times come, which won't be for a while. For now, I'll just prep you to get used to the feeling."

Naruto moaned louder and leaned against the young Uchiha as the raven touched something that made pleasure run down his spine. "Sasuke… do that again."

"You're not very loud when it comes to sex, are you?" The raven stated more than questioned, complying with his lover's request. He sped up his hand that was jerking them off, knowing that Naruto was close. "Come on Naruto. I know you want to cum."

"S-Sasuke, please…"

"Please what? What do you want me to do?"

"Please, make me cum…"

"You didn't have to ask." The raven sped up the fingers in the blond and added a third, making the dobe hiss. Rubbing all three fingers against that bundle of nerves, Naruto got used to the feeling and started to push against the fingers.

"Sasuke, nng, I'm about to cum…"

"Certainly not loud," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, hitting his g-spot harder.

"AH!"

"That's more like it."

The raven rubbed against the nerves roughly, his hand jerking them off faster. When he thought he couldn't hold it in anymore, Naruto blew his load all over their stomachs with a small scream.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto…" the Uchiha gave muffled scream and wrapped both arms around the dobe as they came, his forehead pressed against the blond's shoulder, getting semen on his chin.

After their last stream of semen, they slumped against the stone wall, Naruto still on top of the raven, both panting. The blond dobe, with half closed eyes, watched most of their semen disappear into the hot water.

"I guess we both needed that," Sasuke panted, his heart slowing down. Naruto nodded, snuggling his head under the raven's head and noticed that their towels were gone. Must have fallen off in their activities.

"We should get cleaned," Naruto stated lazily, a small smile on his face, not moving.

"We should," Sasuke agreed, not moving.

=^-^=

It took an hour before the two climbed out of the hot spring and getting dressed into their bathrobes after they had washed. But they finally made it out, thanked the old woman, and went back to the Kendra's house (me!).

They had satisfied grins on their faces when they entered the happy home.

"What do you fucking mean I can't fucking go?! I'm fucking old enough to go live on my own!"

Did I say happy? I meant angry home.

"Maybe because I'm only almost 16 and am not aloud to live on my own yet, Deidara! Mom's dead and dad left, how am I supposed to support myself while you're gone?!" Kendra yelled angrily at her older brother.

"I don't know, get a fucking job!" Deidara yelled back sarcastically.

"And do what? No one's hiring right now except for the brothel and I am _not_ working there!"

"There are places hiring, sis!"

"Like where?" She crossed her arms, glaring at her older brother with pained eyes. Naruto and Sasuke watched from the sidelines as the drama played out, kinda wanting some popcorn to along with the show.

"Like, uh, like… ok! So nobody's hiring! Fucking hell! I can't stay here and watch our lives rot before us!"

"You mean your life."

This statement made the blond stop in silence, looking at the young girl with wide eyes. "What?"

"Oh… hell!" The blond girl cursed when tears gathered up behind her eyes.

This time, both Sasuke and Naruto looked at Kendra with wide eyes. Never in their life time did they think that poor innocent Kendra would ever say a curse such as that.

"What?" Deidara said again, shocked too.

"You heard me! H-E- double toothpick!"

"No, not about that. What do you fucking mean about 'my life'?"

"All you care about is your life! You're always saying how _you_ need to get out of here, not us! And you're always spending the money I make with my quilts on sake and that's only enough to buy one bottle of sake! Do you even think about how much I want to leave?" Her voice softened at last thing she said, tears running down her cheek.

Deidara's face softened as he walked over to his little sister, hugging her. She burst into loud sobs as the blond wrapped his arms around her, pressing her head into his chest. She clutched the front of his red yuketa.

"I'm so sorry Kendra. I never knew you wanted to leave too. I'm sorry for not thinking about you and only myself. I fucking love sis."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the tall blond using his fowl mouth in such a drama moment. He coughed to catch their attention, surprising them and Sasuke. "Uh, hi. I don't mean to interrupt this beautiful moment, but what are you talking about?"

Kendra had stopped crying and was now whipping her eyes. "Sasori (sniff) had asked (hic) Deidara to go with you guys (hic) on your journey."

"What?!" Naruto and Sasuke said in usion.

"Better believe it bitches. But I'm not fucking going anywhere without my fucking sister. So that fucking means that we're both fucking going," Deidara smirked proudly at them, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Oh fuck no," Sasuke hissed.

=^-^=

A/N: 'Sup? My dad is back in the ICU because when the doctors tried taking out the tube in his nose (you know, the ones patients always have when they're in the ICU) his nose started bleeding and wouldn't stop. So now he's back in the ICU. Sucks huh? But me and my siblings are taking it pretty well. And I still have a few schoolwork samples I need to give to the idea office. But everything is a-okay.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sasori!" Sasuke yelled, pissed off at the two siblings coming with them. "Get your ass in here and tell me that these people are not coming with us!"

The little redhead came out of his and Deidara's room, rubbing his eyes and looking a little annoyed of having been woken up. "What?" He whined.

"Please tell me that they're not coming with us," the raven pointed at the glaring blonds; even Naruto was glaring. "What?"

"They're coming with us. Why are you made about that and have to wake me about it?"

"I don't want them getting hurt by my father because they were with us. It's bad enough that you're with us, but two more? That's even worse! They could track us down easier with all five of us running around!"

"I'm with you so I could help you with your way around the desert and places like it; since you have no sense of direction," Sasori explained shortly, looking at the raven with a look that said 'I know more than you and you don't.' Well, he kinda does if you think about it.

"And that's the only reason why you're with us?" A nod. "That's ridiculous!"

"Actually," Naruto piped in, "it makes perfect sense since we have no idea where we're going and when to leave. So… it's actually good that he's with us."

"You stay out of this!" The raven hissed at the blond. Naruto backed away. "I'm not letting them come with us and that's that!"

=^-^=

"I hate you," Sasuke mumbled towards the redhead, slumping his shoulders as they road out of the cities gates. Kendra was riding with Naruto and Deidara was riding with Sasori.

"Right, I'm glad to hear it," Sasori mumbled back, too tired to say anything smart back. He slumped against Deidara and fell asleep, letting the blond take the reigns.

"He fell asleep pretty fast. We're not even a couple of minutes out of the city," Deidara stated, looking down at his lover.

"Whatever."

"I don't know fucking why Kendra wanted to ride with Naruto instead of me."

"Maybe they actually have something in common, unlike you and her."

"Shut up, bitch! We have plenty in fucking common!"

"Like what? I'm interested."

"Like… um… we have both have blond hair!"

"But hers is an ashier blond; yours is lighter. What about personality wise?" Sasuke was having fun with this. He loved seeing the blond writhe under his cold stare.

"Well, we both joke around. We … umm, I guess that's it." Deidara glared at the chuckling raven. "What, you think you know better?"

"Actually yes, I do think I know. You're loud, obnoxious, out going, and love to make pranks. Kendra is quiet, shy, sometimes loud, makes jokes, and is not the most polite girl when she's comfortable around someone," Sasuke stated, smirking at the blond's face

"She's always been like that!"

"I don't think so. She's only shy and quiet when she first meets people, but after she becomes comfortable and is able to joke around with them; she's loud, not so polite (only when she needs to be), explains things too fast sometimes, and is fun to be around with."

"So you're fucking saying you fucking like my sis?"

"Yes, but as a friend. I already have my eyes on someone else. Plus, your sister doesn't go all gaga when she sees me and doesn't throw herself at me like other girls."

"She doesn't do that to anyone," the blond idiot hissed. "It's hard to tell who she likes because she's rather quiet about it unless she tells you. She doesn't have any interest in men right now."

"So is she a-"

"No, she is not!" Deidara interrupted the raven, knowing what he was going to say. "She's just not interested. She says she's going to wait for the perfect man, which will take a while."

"Has she ever been in a relationship before?"

"No… but she did like someone. A Samurai."

This caught Sasuke's ear, and he immediately came alert. "A Samurai?"

"Yep. The poor kid fell in love with that bastard. The guy came to our town ever few days, three times a week, to pick up supplies. He was just minding his own business, until…"

(**flashback**)

"_Get away!" Yelled a young girl, her long blond hair tangled and dirty. "Please, leave me alone; I am no use to whatever it is you want!"_

_A man smirked at the frightened girl, stalking closer and closer to her. "Oh, I think you are. You're very pretty and young for you to be by yourself. I could use you for many different reasons."_

_The girl's eyes widen at what he meant, crawling away until her back hit the ally's wall. "Please don't! I don't want to go there! Anywhere but there!"_

"_No can do bitch; I'm a little short on cash and I hadn't had any for a while. So I'll just have my fun with you before I take you there." The man smirked, showing crooked teeth. His red hair fringy and knotty. His cold black eyes showed no emotion except lust. And his tan skin showed muscles under it. _

_She stared as the man came closer, a hand reaching out for her. Before the hand could reach her, he cried out as his hand was no longer attached to his wrist. He looked up, holding his bleeding wrist, and saw a man, face hidden in the shadow, with a sword, blood dripping from it._

"_Who the hell are you and what the fuck did you do that for?!" The man cried out at the swordsman. _

"_I will not let you harm this poor girl," the swordsman hissed, his sword still pointing towards the injured man. "Leave before I kill you."_

_The man didn't hesitate and ran from the ally, still holding his severed wrist. The girl watched the whole scene in horror, her eyes widening as the man stepped out of the shadow, showing himself._

_She couldn't help but stare in aw at pale man. His skin was a deathly pale, his eyes were a dark navy blue, almost black, his hair was a raven black, and he was wearing a black yuketa with crimson trimming. She watched as the man sheathed his sword._

"_Are you alright, little girl?" The raven asks the girl gently. "He didn't harm you, did he?" His voice was soft and young sounding._

_She shook her head as the man lowered himself onto his knees, giving her a closer look of his face. He had scars on his face, under each eye and didn't look quite as old as she thought he was. He looked to be around in his early twenties._

"_That's good. Where is your home? I'd like to walk you home," he whispered gently, knowing that she must be frightened at the sight of blood. "What is your name?"_

"_K-Kendra," the blond replied, shaking some. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome. Can you stand?"_

_The blond, Kendra, tried to stand, but doubled over in pain, grabbing her ankle. The man chuckled and helped her up, carrying her in his arms. Kendra smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes._

(**end flashback [for now] **)

"That's how they met," Deidara said, looking a sad at his hands, gripping the reigns. "After that, he came back three times a week to see her. That bastard."

"What was his name?" Sasuke asked, curious as if to wonder why someone would want to hurt sweet, cute, little ol' Kendra.

"Itachi… Uchiha."

Now this really caught the young Uchiha's attention. "Did you just say Itachi?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"He's my older brother."

"Really? You're not going to dump and say harsh things to the blond bitch you call a lover, are you?"

The raven glared at the tall blond. "Of course not. Now get back to the story."

"Fine, fine, bastard. Ever since he saved her, they've been hanging around a lot together. You could tell she liked him by the way she looked at him and held his hand when they went on walks.

"Liked turned into love, and love turned into fallen in love. You think he liked her back by the way he talked to her and wrapped an arm around her, but… after what he said to her; I can't forgive that bastard."

(**flashback)**

"_Itachi?" Kendra walked up to the sitting raven, sitting next to him under the tree._

"_Yes?"_

"_Would you like to go on a walk?" She asks hesitantly. _

"_I'd love to."_

_The raven stands up and helps the blond up, not letting go of her hand as they walked, making the blond blush. Itachi could tell there was something on her mind but wouldn't pry until she wanted to speak._

"_Itachi?"_

"_Yes my little blond cat?"_

_She blushed deeper at the nickname he always called her. "I-I have a confession to say… and, I love you… Itachi."_

_The raven's smiling face became blank and he let go of her hand. This was exactly not what he wanted to hear and Kendra could see that by looking in his eyes._

"_How could I… ever love a girl like you who's only fourteen and has never been in a relationship before? You're nothing but a little girl who's week and poor; nothing more. How could I stay friends with a girl who is in love with me? Get out of my sight; I never want to see you again."_

_Kendra looked at him with wide eyes and ran away from the man, holding back tears until she reached home. Right when she burst through the door, she dropped to her knees and burst into tears._

_Her father ran in and wrapped his arms around his weeping child, Deidara coming in after her. They asked her what had happened, but she would not talk about it until it was just her and Deidara in the room._

_She told him everything between tears and sniffles. The tall blond comforted his sister and cursed up a storm under his breath. _

_Never would he leave his sister._

(**end flashback)**

"Not only did he say that, our mother died a few weeks earlier. So her heart was broken beyond repair; only a little piece still survived. But after father left, it was shattered," Deidara finished, blinking to keep back tears.

"I always knew he was a bastard, but not like this," Sasuke mumbled to himself, furious at his brother. A laugh caught his ear and he looked to see Kendra and Naruto laughing at what the small girl blond said.

"I've never seen her this happy," the tall blond smiled at his smiling sister.

"I've just noticed something; you don't cuss when you're upset, except for a few words. But you sister does say swear words when she is upset."

"Thank you kindly for telling me that mister obvious."

"I'm serious. You guys are nothing alike. I guess that's what makes a better family."

"Whatever (weirdo). So how did you and Naruto meet?"

The raven stared into space for a minute, deciding if he should tell Deidara or not. "He saved my life from the desert. He took me into his home and treated me. I was only there for two days before me and him had to leave."

"Why did you leave?"

"My father is out looking for me and him. He wants to kill us both."

"What for?"

"Naruto, because he wants revenge. Me, because I had sex with several men, lied a lot, murdered tons, stolen a lot, and avenged the Uzimaki name."

The blond looked up into the sky for a minute before laughing, Sasori almost falling off of the horse. The raven glared as Deidara continued laughing; only stopping when the redhead groaned. He closed his mouth and silently laughed.

"Your father is out to kill because of that?! I can understand the murdering thing, but the rest! That's just plain funny!"

The raven rolled his eyes, glancing towards the others; noticing them looking their way.

"Don't ask," was all he says before turning his attention back to the prairie.

=^-^=

Finally next chapter done! A lot of things happened this week! But my dad is home, he got back yesterday, but he's still weak. We have to help him and do stuff for him. But that's ok I love him too much. Oh! This morning, there was a shooting at the hospital where my dad was. Luckily he got back yesterday. Whew…


	12. Chapter 12

People screamed in horror as their village went down in flames as they ran for their lives. People were shot down with arrows from people on horses, wearing black yuketas; swords at their sides.

They stabbed and killed anyone in sight, for reasons unknown. Maybe it was for revenge; maybe because they were blood thirsty; or maybe because they were just plain evil. Tsunade seemed to think so and agreed with the last thought.

She watched in horror as her people were killed and her home burned to the ground. All she could do was watch as several Samurais held her captive. Tears slipped from her eyes as she listened to them scream in pain.

Hopefully the boys sent out left in time. It would be bad if they didn't.

Looking among the dead bodies, she noticed that they weren't among them. A good sign for sure. She smiled to herself, thinking her adopted son, hoping he was alright.

Her smile grew as a sword was placed at her throat, pressing against her neck. She knew this was the end and she knew why she was kept alive until this moment.

They wanted her to watch them kill her people and show who has more power.

"Where is he?" The man holding the sword hissed.

"Where is who?" She smirked.

"That Uzimaki boy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The blond boy that you saved years back," the man hissed once more, pushing the blade harder into her neck, causing her to bleed.

"Oh yeah, him. He's gone."

"What?"

"Gone. He has left our world and is now in a better place. Sorry you came this far for nothing," she sighed, shaking her head.

"You're bluffing."

"Am I? Well, if I'm bluffing, I would never tell you where he is anyway."

"You bitch!

"Yes, I am a bitch! And a bitch is how I shall die! Now kill me before I do it for you!"

The man growled and swung his sword.

=+_+=

Naruto gasped and sat up, grasping his neck. He sighed in relief when his head was still attached to his neck. That was the worst dream he ever had.

He looked beside him to see everyone still asleep on their fur blankets, the fire out; only smoke coming from it. Lying back down, he looked up into the sky, running his fingers through the long wheat grass.

The dobe couldn't fall back to sleep, not after the dream he just had. So, he'll think instead and fall asleep that way.

_Let's see, I'm dating Sasuke, a Samurai whose father wants to kill me and him. I'm traveling with him and three other people, one I like very much like a sister. And now, all five of us are traveling together. Deidara and Kendra are aware of the dangers they put themselves in, but they're coming anyways._

He sighed, still wide awake. _Ok, think of something else. Why do you like Sasuke? Let's see, I like him because he's sweet at times, very protective, listens to most of the things I say, and likes me back. He says he almost loves me, but not exactly yet._

He groans, feeling annoyed of not being able to fall asleep. Naruto sat up once more and restarted the fire, poking it with a long stick. Looking into the flames, he sighed and laid his head on his knees, his hands on the ground by his feet.

_The dream must have affected me that bad if it's keeping me up._ He groaned as he played with the edge of his orange yuketa, smiling to himself at remembering when he had gotten it.

"Oh Sasuke…" he whispers to himself.

"Yes?"

"Holy grandmother of the Lord!" Naruto jumped at seeing Sasuke awake, clutching his yuketa above his heart. "Don't do that!"

"What? You said my name and I answered," the raven yawned. "What are you doing up anyways? It's not time to leave yet." He got up from under his blanket and crawled towards the blond, sitting next to him.

"Couldn't sleep, had a nightmare."

"Is that all?"

"It was about my village getting destroyed and Tsunade getting her head cut off. Everyone died and my village was burned to the ground."

The raven looked at the blond with sad eyes and pulled him towards him, pushing the dobe's head onto his shoulder. "Don't worry; they're probably fine. Just sleep, you need it."

Naruto didn't answer, but snuggled into the Uchiha's shoulder, closing his eyes. He smiled and kissed Sasuke's bare shoulder, grabbing the raven's hand. "Thank you."

=^-^=

"He's not here, lord Fugaku," a man stated, his silver hair matted with blood and dirt. His violet eyes sparkling with happiness of being able to kill without anyone telling him to stop.

"Damn it," Fugaku hissed. "Hidan, go tell the other that we're moving out. He shouldn't be too far ahead of us."

"Yes sir." The man smirked, fixing his head protector on his neck.

"And fix your yuketa. We don't need to see your pale chest you jackass."

Grumbling, the violet eyed man fixed his yuketa, covering his chest back up. "So where do we go now?"

"We go to the next town and ask questions. Itachi!"

Hearing his name, he walked towards his father's call. He hadn't changed much since that accident a few years ago. He still looked the same, even though he's now twenty-six.

"Yes, father?"

"You're in charge. I want you to find that boy and Sasuke and kill them both. I think they might be traveling together now, knowing how Sasuke is. He probably went looking for the boy."

"Father, do we absolutely have to kill the Uzimaki? I mean he's just boy," the raven sighed at his father's stubbornness.

Hearing this angered the man, making him slap his own son. "Don't you dare talk that way like Sasuke did! Are you having second thoughts? Don't you remember who murdered your grandfather and your most loved ones?!"

"Yes, I do remember. But I just don't see the energy in traveling all over the country just to kill some innocent little boy. And I'm starting to think that they didn't kill Kendra." Itachi whispered the last thing.

"Kendra?" Fugaku raised an eyebrow, curious of whom this 'Kendra' was.

"She's no one."

"Oh really? You said that she died, how did she?"

"Kakuzu told me a couple years back that Naruto had killed her, but now I'm starting to disbelieve it." He sighed at remembering the young blond. He had said some terrible things to her that he didn't mean. Now, to this day, there's not a day goes by without regret.

But he had said it to keep her safe.

"And… do you love her?"

Itachi jerked at this. "Of course not. I was just using her as tool to get information off of her." That was true, but he fell in love with her during his mission. He was searching for her and saving her life was just a coincidence. He flinched after he said this.

Fugaku smiled at his son, glad that he had used somebody's feelings for his own use. He had taught him well. But not as well as he thought he did.

"Good. You should be happy that the brat is gone. Now you don't to kill her yourself."

The raven clenched his jaw and nodded. But what he didn't know was that his lovable blond was still alive and was traveling with the very boy they were searching for. And also, Kakuzu had told a lie, knowing the Uchiha had feelings for the girl.

"Now, I must go back. You're in charge now." Fugaku put his hand on Itachi's should, smiling at him. "If you kill them, I might consider making you the new Hokage of the Village hidden in the Mist."

"Thank you father." The young Uchiha clenched his fists and walked away, not wanting to talk to his father anymore. Getting up on his horse, he yelled for the others to follow. "Let's ride!"

Kicking his horse's side, he and his team left, leaving Fugaku.

=+_+=

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yes Kendra?"

"Didn't you say that you were an Uchiha?" Her question surprised the raven, wondering why she would ask now.

"Uh, yeah."

"Is Itachi your brother?"

"Yeah." He knew where this was going. And it's not going to be pretty.

"How's he doing? I mean, before you left."

Ok, this was unexpected. He was thinking she was gonna blow and yell at him. Not asking if he was alright. She was riding with Sasuke this time while Naruto rode with Deidara.

"He's fine, just keeps mumbling about how much he misses some girl," he replied, scratching behind his head. "Don't know who thought." _But I have a pretty good guess._

"Oh. Does he look any older from three years ago?"

"No. He looks just about the same as he did before."

She suddenly went silent and leaned back against his chest, sighing. She looked over at the others and smiled as Deidara and Naruto joked around and made armpit farts. Sasori sighed and shook his head, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Idiots," Sasuke mumbled, smiling to himself.

=^-^=

Six children, three boys and three girls, ran across the prairie, finding out the directions that their blond headed friend went to.

"I can't wait to see Naruto-san again," said the pink haired girl, hugging her straw doll with one hand and hold her older sister's hand in the other.

"Not long now," the redheaded boy replied, getting a grumbled from the bluenette.

=_=

Sorry it's short. It's the day after Thanksgiving and there's a lot of left over food that needs to be eaten. Plus, I need to take care of my dad.

I noticed that my story isn't as good as my other one, but I guess that's ok. At least I have another story in my mind.


	13. Chapter 13

"Aw, so cute," Kendra whispers to herself. She had woken up not too long ago and found Naruto and Sasuke curled up next to each other, close to the unlit fire.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon when she awoke, meaning it was time for the rest to get up and get moving. There's no telling when Fugaku and his soldiers will find them.

She got up and woke the others, getting grumbles and complaints. She sighed to herself, and rolled her eyes. Naruto and Sasuke were the last ones to awaken, with much difficulty, but they awoken without much of a single complaint.

They packed, got ready, Kendra taking a bath in the watering hole, and started out once again towards a new town. They were oblivious of the group of people several miles behind them and Itachi with his soldiers about a few days behind them.

"I'm hungry," Naruto whimpered, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"We've only been traveling several hours and you're already hungry?" The raven shakes his head when the blond nods. "Fine. I think I have a loaf of bread in my pack. Can you reach into my pack and find it Naruto?"

The dobe nods and reaches behind the raven for the small pack of food. Looking into the bag, he took out half a loaf and began munching on it, kissing the Uchiha as a thank you. Sasuke blushed as Deidara and Kendra smiled from the other camel.

Sasori rolls his eyes from his horse and goes ahead of everyone, not wanting to see anymore lovey-dovey; too tired to be in any kind of mood.

=^-^=

"Ok everyone, we'll split up and ask questions. But their will be no blood spilt," Itachi commanded to his team, saying the last thing directly to Hidan, knowing his intentions. "Move out!"

The small group split, some in pairs, and began asking questions if they've seen a blond boy come through here. Most of them said maybe, others said no, and a small part said yes.

"Do you know where they are?" Itachi asked a small woman who had said yes.

"I'm afraid I don't. They a couple of days ago," the woman replied, looking a little sheepish.

"They? You mean… he's not alone?" The Uchiha's heart fluttered, hoping that she would say yes and say that his brother was with him.

"Of course not. He came into this village with two other men; one being very handsome. Then he left with them with two more people."

"Two more people?"

"He and those two men left with Deidara and Kendra a couple of days after they arrived."

Hearing this made Itachi's heart stop. _Kendra's… alive? But Kakuzu said…_He suddenly smirked._ I have to thank you Kakuzu, even though it doesn't seem like you to be doing this sort of thing._ "Which way did they go?"

"They went out the east gate. They should be getting into the next town by late afternoon today," the woman was completely confused of why the Uchiha was suddenly smirking.

"Thank you for your time miss." He bowed before climbing back onto his horse and riding towards the east gate. People moved out of the way as he rode by, cursing and grunting at him.

He rode as fast as he could out of the town and rode out into the prairie, checking for any signs of them being here. He noticed camel and horse tracks in the dirt and they seemed to be several days old.

Itachi kicked his horse in the sides and rode on the trail, following the tracks. He told his team to split up on purpose; he wanted to find them before anyone else did. He couldn't agree with his father's vengeance and neither did anyone else, even Hidan.

He couldn't believe how long it's been since he last saw his brother. He missed Sasuke, even though they were like arch enemies. But what he truly missed was his blond. Itachi missed her every single day. And now, he would finally get to see her again.

He smirked and kicked his horse to go faster, wanting to catch up to his brother and loved one. By the pace he was going, he should be caught up to them by tomorrow in the early morning.

Surly the group must have rode slowly with all their traveling gear and took brakes whenever they were hungry. That just gives the Uchiha enough time to catch up before his team finds out that he's gone.

But he left right after that woman told him where they were headed, so have enough time. He was prepared for anything; except-

Something suddenly whizzed by his head, barely hitting him in the back of the head. He looked around to see if anyone was there, but saw no one. Before he could go on, something hit him right in the thigh, making him yelp in pain.

The Uchiha didn't have enough to really react before a hail of rocks came his way, hitting him everywhere. He used his arm to protect hid head from the small flying stones, kicking his horse to go on and out of the tall grass.

The horse only bucked him off and ran off without him. Itachi groaned and sat up, wishing that he hadn't when his vision began to swim.

Another rock was thrown straight for his head, but he lifted his hand up and caught it, crushing it in his hold.

"Who ever threw that goddamn rock better get out here before I fucking come in there and fish you out." He growled as he heard a rustle come from the tall grass.

He was surprised to see three boys and three girls come out from the grass, slingshots ready. He could almost chuckle at the sight. Five kids threatening him with slingshots? Puh-lease.

"What the fuck was that for?" Itachi hissed, rubbing his bruised side.

"What's an Uchiha doing here? We saw you come from a mile away and hid, if you want to know," the one with redhair blanched back. "Now answer my question."

"I came running when I heard that Sasuke and Naruto came this way." That earned a rock in the shin. "What the fuck!" The Uchiha hissed and clutched his shin.

"You're not going anywhere," the raven haired girl growled, sticking in another rock into her slinger.

"I have to find them! He's my only brother and they have someone that I haven't seen in years! I must find them!" Another rock to the shoulder. "Would you stop that?!"

"Are you going to kill them when you find them?" The bluenette asks, trying to hold in a smirk at the bruised raven.

"Of course not. I need their help in killing my father," Itachi grumbled, trying to ignore his sore body.

They lowered their slingshots and stared at him in confusion. The little pinkette smiled joyously and struggled against the blond girl's hold. But she stopped when the blond gave the little girl look that clearly said she wasn't going anywhere.

"Why?" The redhead was confused and didn't hide it.

"Because, my father has gone crazy and needs to be put under. Six feet under to be exact. Why are you asking anyway, it's not like you know him."

"Of course we know Naruto and Sasuke. We're from the Village Hidden in the Leaf and Naruto brought Sasuke home about a week ago and they left a few days afterwards," the boy with brunette hair up in a ponytail mumbled.

"Wait, you kids were from Naruto's village?" The raven was truly surprised at this. "What are names?"

"Gaara." Redhead.

"Sora." Bluenette.

"Shikamaru." Brunette.

"Hinata." Raven haired girl.

"Ino." Blond.

"Sakura." Pinkette.

"I'm Itachi. When I entered the last village, a small woman said that Naruto and Sasuke came in with another then left with two more. Who was the one they entered with?"

"Some guy named Sasori. He came and warned Naruto that Fugaku was searching for him and Sasuke. Then he left with them," Shikamaru said, looking a little sleepy. "What a drag."

"We must find the others before my team does."

"Team?" Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my father and his group of Samurais had destroyed your village while I just stood by and watched. I wasn't able to do anything and didn't want any part of it. I'm sorry about your hometown," Itachi explained, feeling sorry for the last group of people of the Village hidden in the Leaf. "Then he left and left me in charge of them."

"So you left them in the other city?" Sora asks.

"Yes. Right now, they're probably drinking and getting wasted. So they won't notice that I'm gone for a while. That should give us enough time to find the others."

"Us?" The bluenette hisses, getting from the redhead.

"Not again," he grumbles. "Sora?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

Sora grumbles and crosses his arms.

"When do you think we will reach them?" Ino asks, not wanting to be left out.

"If we travel all day and night, only stopping for a few short brake, we should reach them by tomorrow morning; afternoon in the latest," the Uchiha explains.

"Aw man," Shikamaru groans, letting out a tired sigh.

"We should move out." Gaara stands up, helping the raven up back onto his feet, getting a few hisses.

"We should hurry and not waste anymore time," Sora mumbles.

=!_!=

"So you draw back and thrust forward quickly," Sasuke instructed, motioning for the blond girl to try, handing the sword to her. "Now you try."

"Draw back," she mumbles to herself, drawing back, "then thrust forward quickly." She thrust the sword forward, hitting her target (a tree) dead center. "Can you give me a harder one? The ones you've been giving are too easy."

Naruto chuckles as he watched from his perch on the rock next to the river. Deidara was closer to the training group, keeping a close eye on them. Sasori only mumbled to himself and ate his rice.

"Ok then," the raven grumbles. "Try a series of swings with only moving your feet three times towards your target." He started swinging his sword and took three big jumps towards the tree, hitting it dead center. "Now you try."

Kendra took the sword from him, looking at her surrounding. A few trees with less grass next to a river. Not a very pretty resting spot. Looking back at her target, she took a series of swings and took three steps forward, no where near the tree.

Sasuke smirked, but frowned when she suddenly threw the sword and it hit her target directly in the middle. His mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide.

"How did you… what did you….?"

"It's all about math Sasuke," the blond smirked. "I counted the distance between me and the tree and labeled my speed of when I threw the sword. You only swung because you're used to it and took a chance."

"Don't underestimate Kendra and her math," Deidara chuckled

Sasuke grumbled a curse. "Whatever. Let's get going; we took a long enough brake."

"Aw, come on Sasuke," Naruto whined. "We've been traveling all day. My ass is a little swore."

"Yeah," Deidara agreed. "Why don't we take the day off?"

"You can't be serious?" The raven growled.

"I actually agree them. Let's take the day off," Sasori yawned, lying down on the dirt, his arms behind his head. Closing his eyes, he declared that the conversation was over.

Sasuke sighed in defeat; Naruto walking over to him and telling him to get some rest.

=^-^=

Yay! Finished chapter! Happy late Thanksgiving! Thanks for the reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto glanced over to his Uchiha lover, wondering why Sasuke looked pissed. Maybe he was mad because they're taking a day break and he wanted to keep moving. Oh well, you don't always get what you want.

"Uh, Sasuke?" The blond walks over to the raven and sits next to him, the raven not looking at him.

"What?" Sasuke asks harshly, making Naruto gulp, not looking at him.

"Are you upset? There's nothing to be upset about."

Sasuke sighs as his face softens, turning towards the blond dobe. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little worried about being caught by my father."

"That's understandable. But there's nothing to worry about. We're out in the middle of nowhere and very well away from the trail, I should say that we have an eighty percent chance of not getting caught." Naruto smiles, leaning his head onto his lover's shoulder.

"I guess so. But can't it be a hundred percent instead?"

Naruto blanched before giggling, clinging to the ravens arm.

=^-^=

"Are you sure that we're going the right way?" Itachi grumbled, moving a tree branch out of his way, making it smack into Sora. "Besides, we're way off the trail."

"Knowing Naruto, he's going to be off the trail," Gaara replied, sighing in relief when they reached the edge of the forest, coming to a desert like clearing. "He may seem like a dumb blond, but believe me; he isn't."

"I see smoke coming from the south," Hinata pointed at the smoke coming over the hills.

"He must be just beyond these hills," the redhead exclaimed, smiling to himself. "Let's get going before nightfall."

=_=

Sasori's ear twitched as he brought his catch of fish towards the campfire. Somebody was here and he knew it. But he didn't want to tell the others and frighten them. That would end very badly if it were who it thought it would be.

Instead, he smiled at the bickering siblings and happy couple sitting around the fire.

"Did you gut the fish Sasori?" Deidara asked, ignoring his sister's lecturing.

"Yes I did, Dei," the redhead smiled, taking the sticks used as spokes to put the fish on over the fire. Kendra made a face and pretended to gag.

"You didn't have to. I could have done it," the tall blond whined. Kendra got up with a 'I'm going to go look for some berries, I hate fish (I do too).'

"If you would have done it, fish guts would have been spewed all over the place."

Deidara growled at the redhead's words, pouting. "That only happened once and that was because you popped out of nowhere and scared me!"

Naruto laughed, smiling at remembering that incident that happened not too long ago. His ears suddenly twitched when he heard a snap of a twig coming from the woods a couple of feet behind them.

The others didn't notice so it must have been his imagination. But once again, there was another snap, this time louder. Still, no one noticed. So the blond quietly drew his sling shot out from his bag and quickly got a small stone to place into his slinger.

Sasuke noticed the move and looked at his blond dobe in question. "What are you doing dobe?" The blond didn't answer his question as he stood up, his slingshot aimed at the woods.

Sasori smirked when the blond let the stone fly, the rock flying towards the edge of the forest where bushed resided. The redhead's smirk grew when a voice came from the bushes.

"OW! What the fuck is up with me in getting hit with rocks suddenly?"

Sasori's smirk fell when he recognized the voice, along with the raven. A man that looked like a replica of Sasuke came from behind the bushes, rubbing his poor arm.

"Ok guys, I came back with just enough-" Kendra, who had just came back from her berry picking, stopped in mid sentence when she noticed the other raven.

Itachi only stared at her with a mixture of relief, love, and sadness in his eyes. He was ready for a lecture or a beating from the girl, but he wasn't ready when she suddenly gave small smile. Her eyes shining with sympathy.

"Itachi? What are you doin here?" Sasuke asks his hand on his sword, ready if his brother attacks.

"Sasuke, thank goodness you're alright," the older raven let out a sigh of relief.

"Damn it Itachi! You didn't have to run so fast!" Gaara snarled, annoyed with having to run through the woods again. Apparently there were woods on the other side of the hills.

The redhead raccoon stopped at the sight before him. He couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face when he noticed Naruto, a sling shot in hand.

"Naruto!" Gaara cried out as he ran towards the blond, hugging him tightly when he reached him. He suddenly picked up the blond and spun him around before lightly putting him back down.

"Gaara?!" Naruto yelped when he spun around. "What are you doin here?" He asks when he's put back down.

"The others and I were sent away by Tsunade before our village was attacked. We were sent out to find you," the redhead explained, sighing when the blond dobe frowned.

"Others? Attacked? What's going on here?" Sasuke pipes in, standing next his lover.

Gaara takes a deep breath before called out to the others who were hiding in the bushes. Sasuke and Naruto were surprised to see Shikamaru, Sora, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura step out; the pinkette running to the blond's arms.

"Naruto!" She cried when the dobe took her in his arms. "I missed you so much!"

"Sakura-chan? Ino-san and Hinata-kun? What's going on Gaara?" Naruto was so confused that he probably couldn't tell you what two plus two was.

Gaara let out a sad sigh and sat down. "You may want to sit down for this."

Naruto quietly sat down, his heart beating against his chest. He was nervous and confused; maybe even frightened. But he sat and listened as his redheaded friend the situation and how they and Itachi met.

The blond dobe frowned and almost cried when he heard that his adoptive mother was murdered. But his raven had held his hand throughout the sadden news. Sakura, though, was balling.

Throughout his seven years in living with that village, he knew nothing but hate and fear for those people. But a few taught him how to love and smile. Naruto knew nothing of his past life for he had forgotten. He had amnesia; all he could remember was being taken away from his aunt and uncle, who he thought were his parents, before he could be killed.

But now he knew who he was and felt proud of it. He even has a lover who'll protect him and keep him from harm. He made two new friends and now his old friends are here with him.

Now, here he was, hearing about his now burned down village, his dead mother, and that Itachi wants to kill his father. Never saw that coming.

Naruto was truly frightened now. He had nowhere to go now when this… _thing_ settles down now. He didn't think he could live in another village. How could he? New people, new friends, new… everything!

He couldn't live with that. Not again.

Maybe he could live out in the wilderness and make his own little village with his and Sasuke's children… Wait, his _and_ Sasuke's children? What made him think that Sasuke would want to have children with him?

Heh, oh yeah; when the raven said that Naruto could give birth and wanted them to be his children. The Uchiha may not have said it to the blond's face, but he might have said it in his sleep.

Now, back to where we were.

"So," Naruto started, "the village is gone, Tsunade's dead, and now we have to go kill Fugaku?" Itachi and Gaara nodded. "Could someone please tell me that my heart is still beating?"

"Look, Naruto, you don't have to be a part of this if you don't want to," Sasuke confirms the blond's thought. Itachi grunts in agreement. "I don't want to get you hurt."

"No, I need to be in this. They killed someone precious from me; I'm going to take something precious from them," the dobe states, eyes narrowing.

"Naruto," the young raven warns. "You don't need to; you _want_ to."

"Want, need, same thing. I want revenge. Fugaku wants revenge, so why can't I have revenge on him? He destroyed my life, so why can't I destroy his?"

"Because," Itachi stepped in, "he's the wealthiest man on this side of the earth. He has people working under and for him. It's impossible to even get near outhouse near the wall to his temple without getting caught."

"So how do we get in?" Deidara pipes in, getting a glare from Sasori that said 'you become apart of this, I'll kill you.' "Oh hush Sasori. You don't own me."

"So… what do we do?" Sora, who had stayed quiet until now, asks. A snarl on his face.

"I think I have a plan," Gaara smirks.

=-=

"Ah, Hidan," Fugaku smiles evilly at the silver haired man. "Any good news?"

The violet eyed man smiles nervously at the man and looks around the room, trying to think of something to say. "Well, Itachi is gone and went to find Naruto."

"What?"

"Well, he's gone, yeah, gone."

"Dammit! I should have known he would have betrayed me."

Hidan scratches the back of his head and chuckles nervously. "Well, at least that's the last one to betray you."

"Master Fugaku!" A little boy runs in, dressed in special robs. "Kakuzu is gone!"

"Ok," Hidan shivered. "That's the last one to betray you."

"Get me a search team and search the whole southeastern part of Japan," the man demanded behind clenched teeth.

Ok, it's almost time for bed for me so I'm going to end it right now.

Sasuke: review and she'll give you a cookie.

Chocobo: I will not! Well… maybe, IF you review.


	15. AN:

A/N: ok, bad news guys. My computer is messed up so I can't put the next chapter on for a long time. My email won't work either. My dad did something and I have no idea what. So the next chapter might take a while. I'm using my sister's labtop without her knowing. Sorry guys.


	16. Chapter 15

Sasuke growled as they traveled through the desert towards the Uchiha Temple. He had been trying to avoid coming here, but now he had to come here for part of Gaara's plan. He was not happy; especially since his blondy was supposed to be bait.

He had never traveled outside of the palace when he was younger. Well, if you don't count the time when he had to run away to save his neck. But he could tell that they were getting close.

Traveling for a week and they were getting close; finally.

The young Uchiha was also part of the bait, which he didn't mind _if_ Naruto wasn't part of it too. But, he was and Itachi was playing the part where he caught them and acted like he was the good son.

The others would wait outside the wall until Itachi gave the signal everything was clear. Then they would make their way inside the Temple (or palace) and take out any guard they come across.

Sasuke was doubtful that they could do it until they proved themselves how skillful they really were, except for Deidara, Ino, and Sakura. He believed in Sasori, knowing he was once a Samurai too.

Deidara would go in as Sasori's sex toy. Sakura and Ino would stay outside and distract the guards at the gate. And Kendra with the others would take down any guard they see.

All this was planned out before they turned around and traveled back the direction they came from.

Naruto could tell that Sasuke was not happy and he knew why. That just made the blond fall for the raven even more. He felt like he could fall in love with the young Uchiha.

Itachi on the other hand was frightened. He found the person he was looking for, only to get nervous and shy away from her. Every time he looked towards her, she would sense him looking and smile at him.

She was only 16 and he was 25. A nine year difference between them. It might not seem like a lot to some people, but to him, it seemed like a lot. But she seemed more mature than he was; maybe a little childish at times, but she has her moments.

She looked like she wouldn't bite his head off, but he knew there was still anger under all those smiles and laughter. Luckily, they weren't fake. She once said a few years ago that she would never give a fake smile unless it was real.

Itachi needed to speak to her and tell her it was a misunderstanding those two years back. He needed to tell the young blond why he said those words and why he never came back. He loved her, but he wouldn't touch unless she gave him permission.

The tall raven sighs and looks down at sand. He had lost his horse so he had to walk, along with Sasuke, Sasori, Gaara and Shikamaru. The others rode together on the three camels and horse.

Kendra and Deidara rode together on the horse. Sora and Ino rode together on Naruto's camel. Hinata and Sakura rode on Sasuke's. And Naruto rode on Kendra's. Don't ask why they decided to ride like this, they just did.

Anyways, they've been traveling for a week, only stopping for bathroom brakes and eating. Sakura complained, along with Naruto. Shikamaru sighed and mumbled 'troublesome'. And the others would either grumble or whisper to each other.

But after many hours, they finally reach the out temple walls. Not many guards guarded this place. They didn't have too; not very many people attempted to invade, knowing that they'd be stopped and castrated.

But not them, nope. Not with Naruto and Sasuke being 'captured'. They had speed and skill, enough to get them inside and disarm the soldiers.

Now, back to them.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Sasuke asks Naruto, looking at the blond with concern.

Naruto smiles softly. "Of course. We need to kill Fugaku and get this pointless battle over. And don't say anything corny before we go."

"Wasn't gonna."

"Is everyone ready?" Itachi steps in, getting several nods. "Good. I'll signal you guys in about an hour; maybe less. Ready Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Yeah." They both said in usion.

"Ok then, let's go."

=_=

It was a bright cherry morning, or what Hidan thought. He had been walking on top of the wall, checking everything out. Nothing yet.

He had sent every guard home; he knew what Itachi was intending and he agreed with the man. Fugaku needed to be killed. He's too crazy to keep alive. And when he's out of the way, Itachi might give him a promotion or something.

And he knew that they were here. He had been waiting for them for weeks. Luckily, he was next to the gate just in time to see Itachi with Naruto and Sasuke. Perfect.

He jumped from the wall and landed in front of them, his scythe like thing landing behind him. It had three blades that had been stained red from all the people he killed. The staff extended like a wire when he wanted it to.

The three jumped when the violet eyed man dropped in front of him, Itachi narrowing his eyes at Hidan's smirk.

"Finally!" The silver haired man exaggerated. "I was wondering when you would get here. I've been expecting you."

"So you probably know what I'm going to do," the older Uchiha glared at the man before him. Naruto shook slightly as the guy looked at him and smirked. Seeing this, Sasuke stood in front of his lover, giving the guy a glare.

"Yep, but I agree. The bastard must die. I knew, so I sent all the guys home; only your father and Kyuubi are here."

"Kyuubi? What's he doing here and not killing my father?"

Hidan cocked an eyebrow and frowned. "You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Kyuubi's been here for 14 years and you've never seen him?"

"No. But what has he been doing here for that long?" This was something that both Itachi and Sasuke were defiantly not expecting what Hidan said next.

"He was captured years ago when Fugaku went to go kill this brat's parents," the man explained. "You're lucky kid," he pointed at Naruto, "Fugaku was nice enough to let your father live."

"Huh?" The blond tilted his head.

"You don't understand the whole story, do you?" The blond dobe shook his head at violet eyed man. "Well, both of your parents are guys. Your mother was Minato, who is a guy, and your father was Kyuubi. And Kyuubi is a demon who got your _mother _pregnant."

"So, one of my parents are still alive?" Naruto's wide eyes made Hidan want to smile.

"Yep. And guess what, he's over a thousand years old and was the one who started the whole Uzimaki mpreg thing. He loved an Uzimaki several hundred years back and had sex with him. Next thing you knew, boom, pregnant. Then he died from an illness thirteen years later.

"After that, men were able to get pregnant because of that. They developed a gene from it and men were able to have children. But Kyuubi wasn't seen after that, he had gone missing after his lover died. Then years later, Minato comes across a demon in the desert the same way Naruto found you Sasuke. It's like history repeating itself."

"But why has Kyuubi been captured?" Itachi asks, taking a step closer to the man.

"Don't know. Some say he was tired of looking for another lover. Others say he's lost and has nowhere else to go. I say he meant for himself to be captured because what was gonna happen in the future."

"So what do we do now? Kill Fugaku?" Sasuke pipes in. He stands next to his lover and wraps an arm around his waist.

"Exactly. But we might want to get Kyuubi first," Hidan smirks. "He'll want to see his son again; after thinking that you were dead for all these years."

"I'll second that!" Naruto said hurriedly, blushing.

Sasuke chuckled, Itachi fallowing.

"Lead the way Hidan," the tall raven said, motioning for him to go ahead. The violet man nods and opens the gate for them. Itachi signaled the others to come out from their hiding, knowing that they were confused.

Sasori and Deidara were still outside the wall, probably having a quick rump before it was their turn to enter.

Anyways, the others came out and looked at the older Uchiha in confusion except Gaara. He was close enough to hear the whole thing.

"We'll wait outside," the redhead said, motioning for the others to fallow. "I'll explain when we get outside." He pushed the others out the gate as Hidan continued his way towards the prison area.

They walk into an area where the cells weren't made out of bars but out of a heavy metal and the only way to see in the room was a small window on the door. But it was dark inside them so you couldn't see anything.

"Ready to see your father?" The silver haired man says as he stops at a certain cell, taking out his keys. "Here we go." He unlocks the heavy metal door and slides it open with much persistent.

Light flooded into the cell and Naruto's eyes widen.

=6_6=

Oh, brake off. Don't kill me. My computer's acting strange so I don't have much to work with here. My email won't even work right now. Even this site is acting strange. I can't get to rated m or any kinda of rates on it. I can't even pick the characters of who I want to read about. My dad did something and I know it! But I have found a way to put the next chapters on by using Nikki's labtop. She'll kill me if she find's out.


	17. Chapter 16

Kyuubi growled when he heard footsteps coming towards his cell. This time, he would escape and kill anything that gets in his way; no longer will he be left in this God forsaken prison.

He flicked his long fiery red hair back, which flowed like fire down his back. His tan skin was probably now a pale white from the lack of sun. His tall muscular frame was still the same from the many works he did to keep himself warm during the winter or when he was bored. The only thing that covered him was a ragged, ripped, too small robe.

He hunched over the ground, getting ready to pounce on his victim when the door is opened. He was hoping it would be that one annoying guard that always taunted him and kicked his cell door, making a high pitched clinging noise.

He had been hiding in this cell for over twelve years. He had been running, from what? he didn't know, until he finally let himself be caught and thrown in this sad looking prison hold.

After the death of his beloved Minato, he ran; leaving his only child with some stranger, knowing he was going to be alright. But he finally got caught and heard that his son was dead.

All these years he believed his Naruto was dead, but he was about to be proven wrong.

He smirked as the feet stopped in front of his cell, but frowned when a voice spoke.

"Are you ready to see your father?" A voice spoke, the fox demon knowing it was Hidan.

Kyuubi sat up, looking at the door in confusion. Did he just say 'your father?' That couldn't be right; they must be at the cell next to him. For his son was dead, or so he heard. His confusion was deepened when keys jingled outside his door and unlocked his metal door.

With a loud creak, the door slid open and light swarmed his vision, making it difficult to see. He heard a gasp, which sounded kind of feminine in the fox's opinion, and arms wormed their way around his waist.

Surprised, he blinked until he was used to the light and looked down to see a blur of yellow and orange. Blinking some more, his vision cleared and the figure became clearer.

"I can't believe you're alive!" The figure said, clearly a boy.

Kyuubi looked down at the figure again and was surprised to see bright baby blue eyes. This boy looked like a replica of his Minato, only younger. The blue eyes, blond hair, and tan skin; it could only mean one thing…

"N-Naruto?" The fox gasped out, tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't believe it.

"Dad," the blond answered back quietly, a small smile on his scarred cheeks. The smile grew when the red haired man enveloped him into a tight a hug, putting his chin on top of his blond hair.

"I thought you were dead," Kyuubi whispered hoarsely, closing his eyes and opening them to see this was real. "Fugaku said you were." Tears were now streaming down his face like Naruto's.

"Well I'm not as you can see." He giggled when the fox started to kiss his cheeks and chin like a mother fox would lick her kit.

He cough from Sasuke interrupted their happy moment, getting a glare from the blond and fiery redhead; even Kendra glared at the raven from stopping the happy reunion between the father and his son.

"What?" The young Uchiha snapped.

Kyuubi stood, along with Naruto, and walked towards Sasuke, eyes glowing a crimson red. The raven gulped as the demon approached him, fearing that the man was going to rip him to shreds.

The fox stopped in front of the young raven and leaned over him, sniffing him. He could smell Naruto all over him. Growling, he leaned back and looked at the other people around him.

He growled again when he saw Itachi. Naruto chuckled as his father looked at everyone with a piercing gaze, wonder if it was safe to go with them or not, especially if Hidan was with them.

"Don't worry dad, they're with us, even Hidan is. He sent everyone home, so only Fugaku is here," Naruto smiled, not at all nervous with his father's over protectiveness.

"Oh? And this Uchiha must be your mate?" The demon asked, referring to Sasuke. He smirked when his son blushed madly. "I can smell you all over him." He turned his gaze back to the raven and narrowed his eyes. "You better be taking good care of him."

Sasuke nodded hurriedly. "Yes sir."

"Good," Kyuubi smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my blood lust is running wild." He growled and suddenly transformed into a fox. His coat was red and orange like fire with nine tails.

He put Naruto on his back with his tails and ran for the throne room, where Fugaku the Bastard would be. Sasuke and Itachi ran after them, not wanting the precious blond to get hurt, Itachi not wanting his brother to get hurt.

The others just stood there, looking at each other before Kendra barked out an order. "Okay guys, you go ahead and get out of here. I can tell it's not going to be pretty later on."

"What about you?" Deidara snorted, hands on his hip.

"I'm going to follow them; there's something I need to speak to Itachi about," the young blond said, running after the others before Deidara could say anything else.

=_=

"Itachi! Wait up!" Kendra yelled as she ran towards Itachi, Sasuke, Kyuubi and Naruto. Kyuubi, Naruto, and Sasuke didn't stop but keep running. Itachi on the other hand stopped and waited for his favorite blond to catch up.

"What are you doing here?" The raven inquired, putting his hands on her shoulders as she caught her breath. He was waiting for the yell or the punch that was sure to come since he was touching her… but it never came.

"I just (pant) wanted to (pant) say (pant) good luck," she panted out, straitening up.

The Uchiha looked at the blond with a raised eyebrow. "And nothing else?"

"Well, there has been something I've been wanting to ask you. Did you mean what you said those two years ago?"

Ah, here it comes. Now she asks, right before he was about to go kill his father; just the perfect time to ask. But better now then never. "No."

A smile grew on her face and she blushed, looking away. "So why did you say it?"

He let out a deep breath and gently grabbed her chin, lifting her head up to look at him. Her blush deepened and he smirked, leaning down and kissing her full on the lips, making her eyes widen in surprise.

Itachi pulled away and looked into her gray-blue eyes, smiling when she pulled him back into a kiss, moving his lips against hers. He licked her lips and she obediently opened her mouth, moaning as a tongue moved around hers.

It was gentle and passionate, not going any more than that. It was their first kiss together, Kendra's altogether, and they wanted it to be slow to show how much they needed each other and wanted each other.

Tongues meld together as lips rubbed against each other. Teeth biting and nibbling on sore kissed lips, drool dripping down Kendra's chin since it was her first time and was being kinda sloppy. But she never wanted it to end. It was too good to be true.

Finally, he broke the kiss and said, "To protect you because I love you more than life itself. I can't stand it without you there to tell jokes or sing when you're sad. I missed you."

"I-I love you too Itachi. And I missed you too. Next time, just tell me why, okay?" She gave him one last peck on the lips before grabbing his hand, running with him to face Fugaku and kill him.

Unless Kyuubi didn't already do that.

=^-^=

Kyuubi slid to a halt as they reached the doors to the throne room, panting a little. Naruto got off and looked at Sasuke with frightened eyes. The fox saw the look and curled a tail protectively around his kit.

"You don't have to come in with us if you don't want to Naruto," the redhead fox whispered, licking a scarred cheek before forming back to human.

"No, I have to do this. He ruined all of our lives and now…" he unsheathed his sword, twirling it around his fingers, "he's going down."

He kicked the doors open and ran in, Kyuubi and Sasuke behind him. Skidding to a halt on the garnet floor, Naruto held up his sword in front of him and pointed it at the amused man in front of them, sitting on his throne with his head resting on his palm.

"Kyuubi? And Naruto, what a surprise," Fugaku snorted, clicking his tongue on his teeth. "My goodness… and Sasuke. Now I can kill all of you at once."

"But before that, why do you hate me so much?" Naruto asks, tensing when the man stood, leaning against his chair. "What did I do to you?"

"It's not what you did; it's what your father, Minato, did. He killed my father and my wife. He then started to kill off the Uchihas. Now why would that be? Why did Minato have to kill my father and the others, just like that?"

"It's because you were planning to use the Uzimakis to get that gene so your clan could grow more in numbers and kill the Uzimaki clan." Kyuubi hissed. "Your father was planning that for years; he always hated us Uzimakis because of what we could do.

"And your wife wasn't killed by Minato, she was killed by me. She got him drunk and was seducing him to her bed. If that worked, then hopefully she'll get pregnant and kill my beloved the next morning. All the other Uchihas were in it too, so I killed them off; one by one. Minato had nothing to do with this. Of course you know this."

"Sure I knew," the man started, "and I was pissed that the Uzimakis would get scrambled up with us Uchihas. So I killed off the Uzimakis just as you were killing off the Uchihas. I never like you guys anyway. Now look, I guess I haven't done my job fully yet," Fugaku motioned his head towards Sasuke and Naruto. "I will _not_ have an Uzimaki in our family, or what's left."

"Itachi was right," Sasuke sighed. "You are crazy."

Naruto looked around to the room and silently crept away when Fugaku's attention was fully on his father, giving him enough time to quietly slip behind the man and thrust his sword into the man's back.

It was so fast that no knew what had happened. Fugaku was hissing and growling at the fox, and then he was suddenly on the floor, writhing in pain in his own blood. Just like that, he was dead. They even checked his pulse, nothing.

"I thought he would've been harder," the blond mused to himself, cleaning his sword with the sleeve of his yuketa. He shrugged and walked back down the steps to his father and lover.

"I knew he was easy, that's why I was distracting him. Never lifted a finger, thinking his sons would do it for him," Kyuubi hissed at the body on the floor. "Lazy ass."

Footsteps behind them alerted them and they looked back to see Itachi and Kendra running towards them hand-in-hand. Sasuke bit back a smirk and Naruto smiled behind his hand. Kyuubi was completely confused, but hid it nonetheless.

"Oh man," Kendra whined. "He's already dead? I wanted a piece of him too!"

The others chuckled as she pouted. Itachi patted her shoulder and smiled. "Maybe next time." She only huffed as he kissed her cheek.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered in the blond's ear. "When we get home, wherever that might be, I want to show you how much I love you."

This surprised the dobe to a new extension. His eyes wide, he smiled and blushed. "I love you too, Sasuke." And he meant it and Sasuke knew.

"Good."

=^-^=

Yay! Next, and last chapter, sex time! I'll try and make it as sexy as I can!


	18. Chapter 17

Naruto sighed as he sat down next to the stream, throwing random rocks into the flowing water. His home was gone and there was no where to go, unless he wanted to live in a new city and environment.

Not gonna happen.

He might as well live in the wilderness with Sasuke and make there own little village along with their friends and brother. That would be better then meeting new people all over again. Meeting new people and making a new living scared him.

Sasuke must have noticed, because the next thing he knew, the raven was telling him how much he didn't want to live in a new village or town ; saying how he wanted to make their own little village.

Naruto couldn't help but agree and kiss the raven in happiness. But, the problem was… where would they live and replenish their clans? That was the big problem here.

But of course, Sasuke said that right where they are (where Naruto was sitting) would be a perfect place to start. There was a stream for water; a water hole a few hundred feet south from them, plenty of food, and plenty of cover from the trees.

From what the raven said, they would be building their homes in the trees to keep away from the danger below. At first the blond was nervous by the idea, but soon relaxed when he heard that Itachi would be helping.

So, for the last several weeks he had been hearing nothing but the banging of hammers and sawing from the hand saws. Trees were cut down for wood, making a loud crash when they fell.

Naruto couldn't stand it any longer and decided to go off by himself to the stream. It was more peaceful here; the loud sounds now to a more quiet volume. The sounds echoed against the trees, bouncing off them and going off further into the woods until they could no longer travel.

Sighing again, the dobe laid back onto the ground, putting his feet in the cool water. It was a hot day and the water felt good to his feet. Especially when you walked around barefoot a lot.

Grinning with his eyes closed, he didn't notice Sasuke walking out from behind a tree. The raven quietly walked towards his lover, sitting next to him.

"Nice day, huh?" The raven whispered.

Naruto yelped and accidentally kicked his feet up in the air, splashing water all over them. "You scared me!" He yelled, his face a bright red. "Why aren't you helping everyone else?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Couldn't stand the noise. Now answer my question!"

Sasuke smirked and a look of lust swirled in his gaze as he looked at the poor blond. Straddling the dobe, he breathed in his ear, "So I can finally have my way with you."

Naruto gasped when a pair of lips attacked his. "What about the others?" He asked between kisses.

"I told them not to come near here. Your father was a little harder to convince though," the raven replied between more kisses. "I can't wait any longer; I've been holding myself for so long that I can't stand it any longer. I must have you."

A shudder traveled through Naruto's spine as his lover spoke into his lips. Eyes glazed over with lust, the blond stared into coal eyes and swallowed. "Then have me. Take me wherever you want to. Bend me over and fuck me in any potion you wish."

Sasuke's eyes widen as the blond spoke. Never had he thought the dobe would be this submissive and say such words. But those words had made his pants tighter then he remembered.

"Well, let's see you take off the rest of your clothes," he whispered sexually. He watched as Naruto got up from under him and stripped off his clothes, leaving him in all his naked glory. Undressing himself, Sasuke licked his lips as he stalked towards the blond, smirking at the blond's wide eyed gaze on his naked body.

Closing the gape between them, the raven locked his lips over Naruto's and slowly lowered them too the ground. Naruto groaned when Sasuke started to grind his hips into his, causing a wonderful sensation.

"Sasuke…" the blond whimpered. The raven smirked and mumbled a 'yes?' "Do something, before I go crazy."

Sasuke lifted himself up from the blond, his smirk growing. "Sure, I've always wanted to try this on you." He licked his way down Naruto's chest, sucking and nibbling on a dusky nipple, pinching the other.

"Try mmm… what?" Naruto moaned quietly. From what Sasuke could tell, the blond was not a very loud moaner during sexually interactions.

"You'll see," he whispered, moving to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment as the other. The blond groaned and hissed as his nipples were pinched and nibbled until they hardened into a small nub.

Naruto had never felt this good before in his life. The hot tongue on his body, swirling and lapping at his skin towards his navel, the hands rubbing all over his body, causing him to shiver, and the hot breath breathed onto his already flushed skin made him burn with lust and love.

"Lift your legs up," Sasuke commanded in a whisper, taking the blond's hands and bringing them towards his legs to hold them up, his knees touching his chest. "Now relax." He licked his way around Naruto's arousal and kept going down until he reached the blond's puckered entrance.

Naruto gasped as the hot tongue suddenly swirled and lapped at his entrance, hissing in pleasure as it entered him and wiggled around inside him. "S-Sasuke, don't that's dirty…"

"You seem to be enjoying it. Why should I stop?" The smirked as the blond writhed under his sinful acts. "Besides, you taste delicious." He plunged his tongue back in, putting his fingers in front of Naruto's face so he could suck on them.

Understanding what Sasuke wanted, he wrapped his lips around the pale fingers and sucked. His tongue lapped and twirled around padded finger tips and in between them, causing the raven to moan; which caused a vibration to run up and down Naruto's spine.

When the Uchiha thought that his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out of the hot cavern and gave the pucker entrance one last lick before replacing his tongue with a wet digit.

Naruto squirmed when he felt a finger enter him, hissing as it stretched him. It wasn't a bad feeling, just uncomfortable. But when that finger bent and brushed against something inside him, he couldn't help but moan. He had those fingers up in him before, so he knew what was coming when a second finger entered him.

Sasuke smirked when the blond moaned in pleasure as he pumped in a second finger. His dobe was so hot and tight; he couldn't wait to fuck him. And having his legs pulled up to his chest made him look even more fuckable. He couldn't but chuckle when Naruto gave a small squeal when he swallowed the dobe's length in one go.

"Sasuke-that's nng." The blond couldn't even form words; he was in so much pleasure. The now three fingers pumping into him and the mouth sucking him caused him to cum immediately. He groaned loudly as he came in the raven's mouth, surprising the Uchiha.

Sasuke swallowed most of it, a drop or two dripping down his chin. Naruto just looked at him in horror as he swallowed the white liquid and licked his lips in pleasure. "Mmm, Naruto… you are very delicious, like oranges."

"How can swallow that? That's disgusting!" The blond cried in disgust.

"Now why would you say that about yourself? You _are_ very delicious," the raven growled. "Have a taste." Before Naruto could protest, lips suddenly covered his and a tongue plunged into his mouth.

The blond couldn't help but moan into the raven's mouth as he tasted himself on that wonderful tongue. Sasuke pulled back with a string of saliva stuck to his bottom lip, breaking it when he licked the dobe's lips.

"Mmm, I do taste good," Naruto whisper sexually. "But didn't you say you were gonna fuck me?" He grinned when he felt the raven's length twitch against his side. "Just be gentle."

Kissing him once more, Sasuke spread the tanned legs further apart, holding them up with his own hands; hooking them around his elbows. The blond dobe's hands were too busy clutching the raven's shoulders as he entered him slowly.

Hissing in pain, Naruto gave a silent scream when the Uchiha was fully seated into him. Sasuke stayed still, giving enough time for his lover to adjust to something being inside him. He knew what it was like for his first time and had no idea how pleasureful it could really be until his second time. He wanted to be as gentle as can with his dobe.

"Relax," he whisper, getting a small nod from the scarred blond under him. He brought a hand to the now limp length and gave it a tug, earning a small moan from Naruto. He tugged and rubbed his thumb over the tip until it was fully erect again, kissing the dobe's sweaty brow.

"Move," Naruto demanded quietly, wrapping his arms around the raven. "If I say stop, stop."

Sasuke nodded and pulled half way out, pushing slowly back in. He hated the look his blond was giving him as he started to thrust into his blond slowly. He was being as gentle as could to not rip his blond apart. He didn't want Naruto's first time to be like his.

When the dobe's face softened and a gasp was forced from his mouth, Sasuke knew he must have brushed against the blond's prostrate. Changing positions, the raven thrusted back into his lover to brush against that pleasure spot every time. And he was rewarded with moans, gasps and heavy breathing from his blond.

He did not speed up once when the blond asked him to. Sasuke ignored it and placed Naruto's legs around his waist so he could flush himself into the writhing blond underneath him. He wrapped his arms around his dobe and shoved his head into Naruto's neck, nibbling and marking his lover.

Naruto growled when the raven ignored his plea, but soon forgot it when Sasuke's thrust became harder. He felt so full; he didn't know it would feel this good and pleasurable. It was like they were connected.

It felt wonderful to have the raven's length thrusting into him and rubbing against his insides, stretching him that he never knew would feel so delicious and wonderful. He wanted more and asked for it when Sasuke would not stop hitting his prostrate.

"Nnn, oh my god- this feels so good," Naruto whimpered as the Uchiha finally sped up, knowing that he must be close to orgasm. "I'm about to cum…"

"Mmm, cum with me," Sasuke breathed, kissing and nipping Naruto's kissed bruised lips. He gave a deep moan when he was suddenly pushed over the edge as was Naruto; both coming with a loud cry.

The blond moaned as Sasuke's hot sperm filled him, some dripping out. It was a huge load that spilled inside him and was happy that it was he who made the Uchiha blow a huge load.

With one last spurt, the raven pulled out, leaving his blond feeling empty, and plopped down beside him. Both panted with their eyes closed as they came back down from their high, listening to the stream behind them.

Naruto rolled to his side and laid his head on Sasuke's chest, listening to his heart beat. Smiling, he kissed the skin just above his heart and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, dobe." The raven grinned and kissed his lover's forehead, getting a giggle. "Let's get down to the springs and take a bath, you're gonna need it."

"Sure thing love. But, can you carry me there; my ass's a little sore."

"Of course." Sasuke smirked and got up, picking up his blond into his arms.

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, giggling. He never knew life could be so wonderful just by simply meeting a once Samurai, who he's never letting go.

=^-^=

The end! Yay. I tried making this as sexy as I can and romantic. I'm more of a romantic person then a drama person. But my new story IS going to have a lot of drama and it's going to be a SoRiku. Hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
